The Battle At Hand
by Carii Storm
Summary: *^*Chapter 15 UP*^* takes place rite after RS, so spoilers for that...it's Jaina/Jag...just read and review, please!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, everyone, this has spoilers for RS, and this is right after the last event in RS, so, add one day and here we begin.enjoy! And, I love reviews, so read and review, please please please please please! ( The Battle At Hand:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina Solo sat in the small quarters assigned to her. She studied the terminal console in front of her, before she rested her head on her desk, sighing wearily.  
  
"Something wrong, O Great One?" a voice from behind her said.  
  
Jaina jumped, and twisted around in her repulsor chair to glare at the speaker. Jag Fel gave her a small smirk, green eyes sparkling. The black clad pilot leaned heavily onto the doorframe, a hand resting on a hip.  
  
"No, not at all, Colonel. Just fine." She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, before turning back to face the console. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on individuals trying to accomplish work?"  
  
Jag blinked his pale green eyes, arching a black eyebrow."I was under the assumption that you couldn't sneak up on Jedi, and, also, it doesn't look like you're accomplishing anything more than beauty rest."  
  
Jaina snorted, and tried to control her irritation. "You caught me at a bad time."  
  
"Maybe I should come back then, Goddess?" Jag asked, slipping back into the required formalities when addressing Jaina.  
  
"Maybe you should." She shot back, temper flaring.I am not in the mood for this.  
  
"Then I will." Jag turned around, and Jaina sighed again, rubbing a hand across her eyes.  
  
"Jag, wait." She turned around to face him again, and he'd paused in the doorway. She smiled slightly, and waved him in."Sorry, all this war and politics and psychological warfare and commanding a unit is getting to me."  
  
Much to Jaina's relief, the annoyed expression left Jag's face, and the corners of his mouth twisted up ever so slightly."I know the feeling. When I first received command of my squadron, I thought I would go crazy. It's not as easy as it seems."  
  
Jaina nodded as the door slid shut behind him. "And keeping up this charade of 'I'm a goddess, I'm better than you, polish my boots; mortal scum' is really getting old."  
  
She paused. "I probably shouldn't have said that. General Antilles will probably lecture me on compromising security."  
  
Jag smiled easily, dropping into a chair. "Probably not. You are, in fact, receiving special treatment, and if you were to get a lecture, that would be perceived as you taking orders form someone else. If anything, you should be giving the General a lecture instead."  
  
"Now, there's an idea. I'm sure he'd love that. So, what brings you to my quarters? Did Wedge send you?"  
  
Jag shook his head. "Actually, I came down because Kyp and a few other Twins wanted to know if you'd like to sim with us."  
  
Jaina's shoulders slumped. "That would be great, but I'm reviewing some material Piggy and Sharr've compiled on psycho warfare. I mean, psychological warfare." She grinned at the Imperial lopsidedly.  
  
Jag shrugged, rising. "All right. You know where to find us if you need us." He stepped towards the door, hand hovering above the lock mechanism. "You sure you don't want a break? You sound like you could use one."  
  
Jaina smiled at him.Then again. "Maybe you are right, Colonel. Her Exaulted One demands a distraction to alleviate her stresses from mortal dealings."  
  
Jag pressed a button on the lock mechanism anyway, smiling the smile she knew was only for her, one that would be missed by a normal, casual observance, but she could see it. Instead of the door sliding open, as Jaina expected it to, the door locked, and Jag came over, and enfolded her in a tight embrace, rubbing her back. His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered. "You probably should get more sleep, Goddess. You haven't gotten much recently. And it would help clear your mind, as well."  
  
Jaina sighed, burying her face in his chest. "I know, I know. I'm just too busy to sleep."  
  
"Do you want me to leave then, and let you get some rest?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No," she murmured, "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay."  
  
Jag took that moment to kiss her warmly. Breaking the kiss, his mouth was just a whisper away, so when he spoke, his lips brushed across hers. "Then I will. Your wish is my command, Great One."  
  
Jaina just smiled, and kissed him again.  
  
***  
  
Wedge Antilles approached the small conference room Colonel Gavin Darklighter had been using as an office. He rapped on the door, and he heard a weary, "Come in," from the interior.  
  
The door slid open, and Wedge stepped inside. He was barely able to keep from smiling, and he focused on a spot above Gavin's head on the wall.  
  
Gavin glanced up at him curiously, and his face broke into a smile. "Wedge- "  
  
"Blackmoon Eleven, reporting for duty, sir." Wedge cut him off, saluting him.  
  
Gavin stared at him in surprise for a moment, and Wedge was unable to keep his laughter in check any longer, and he burst out laughing.  
  
Gavin looked astonished, embarrassed and humiliated all at once, but he to burst into laughter. No wonder that laughter was so familiar! Darklighter, you're an idiot! Gavin hissed to himself. Open mouth, insert boot.  
  
Once the two of them had recovered from laughing, Wedge sobered up, and took a seat in front of Gavin's desk. "We lost a huge amount of pilots yesterday." He commented.  
  
Gavin sighed. "I know. The Rogues weren't full to begin with, and now we're back down to two flights and a third of a flight."  
  
Wedge nodded. "Your squadron wasn't hit the hardest, though. The Vanguards under Jag's second, Shawnkyr Nuruodo, got the most casualties."  
  
"How much? Do I even want to know?" asked Gavin.  
  
"Probably not. They lost two full flights."  
  
Gavin hissed out a sigh of frustration. "Wedge, we can't just keep losing pilots like this!"  
  
"I know, which is why I am here. I was hoping you would take the survivors of Vanguard and put them in Rogue. You already admitted you were down to seven pilots."  
  
Gavin considered, and he nodded. "I'm sure Nuruodo and her pilots will make great Rogues. Does Shawnkyr know she's gonna be a Rogue?" he asked on second thought.  
  
Wedge winced. "Shawnkyr won't be in Rogue Squadron, I'm afraid." At seeing Gavin's surprised expression, Wedge quickly explained. "She's not dead, Gavin, not yet. She's returning back to the Unknown Regions to give a report she claims is well over due. I've granted her clearance for departure when ever she's ready."  
  
Gavin relaxed. "You had me going there, Wedge, that we'd lost a scout for a Chiss phalanx. Not a good way to convince them to assist us."  
  
Wedge nodded. "Another squad that sustained serious damage was the Taanab Aces. You know, Wes' group."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I was wondering, since you still have a few spots open on the roster, if you'd mind having Wes in the squadron."  
  
"No. Not in my squadron."  
  
Wedge laughed. "C'mon, he's not that bad, anymore. Believe it or not, I think Wes' maturity level has surpassed a 7 year old!"  
  
Gavin feigned shock. "Are we talking about Wes Janson?!"  
  
"Yes, the Wes Janson."  
  
"I don't believe this."  
  
Wedge laughed again. "I didn't think you would."  
  
"Why don't you create a squadron, and put him under your command again? A refresher course as to why we don't want Wes in our squadron is due, hmm?" suggested Gavin.  
  
"I may be old, but I am not stupid."  
  
"I guess I'll put up with him, but if he pulls any stunts with Ewoks." 


	2. Chapter 2

Jag studied the blue skinned Chiss female in front of him, about to say something, but Shawnkyr held up a hand to ward off any comments. "Colonel, I know what you are going to say. You are going to say we can send a holocomm transmission, or we can contact them in other ways, that I do not have to leave. But, sir, in all respects, I must. It is the only way."  
  
Jag's green-eyed gaze narrowed. "Do you recall our conversation on Borleias, when I told you if you were to die, I would report back to our people? I told you that I believed that by staying here, we are supporting a greater good. Look around you, and tell me, what do you see?"  
  
Shawnkyr looked around after shooting him a brief, quizzical glance. "I see pilots, and I see starfighters, aliens, humans, and droids."  
  
"And what are they all doing here, Shawnkyr?" Jag asked coolly.  
  
"Fighting for their lives, sir."  
  
"Exactly my point. These people are fighting for their lives, their freedom, their galaxy. How can we just run back to our superiors, who are safe and sound, rest assured, while these beings are slaughtered like animals? "  
  
Shawnkyr set her jaw. "Our people have a right to be informed."  
  
"And I'm not disagreeing with you here. They do. But, we cannot deny the fact that we are both superior pilots, and for every Vong we kill, that's another being you see here spared from a hideous death, and the odds change again, even in minute proportions, towards these people and their goal of victory."  
  
Shawnkyr just shook her head slowly. "You have a duty to the Chiss, and you should not have allowed your emotions to come into play. You have sworn loyalty and obedience to the Chiss way of life. And this is the Chiss way of life. And so I must go, because I have not forgotten my vows to my people."  
  
Jag clenched his jaw in an effort to push away his anger. Chiss, as a rule, do not get angry. He told himself. But, then again, am I truly a Chiss? I was raised by their standards, their rules, their ideals, but does that make me a Chiss? "Then, go. Will you return?"  
  
"I do not know. I told you I would stay until Borleias falls, and so it has."  
  
Jag nodded sadly "Your presence will be missed, Shawnkyr."  
  
The blue skinned Chiss nodded once before swinging herself up into her Clawcraft. Jag backed away as she commenced to begin her preflight checks. He sighed.I have a bad feeling about this…  
  
***  
  
Wes Janson bounded into the room, saluting and grinning like the madman that he was. "Major Wes Janson, reporting for duty, sir! Hey, wait, I have a complaint…"  
  
Gavin was smiling when Wes had entered, but upon hearing Wes already complain, his began pounding his head against his desk repeatedly.  
  
Wes looked at him scornfully, but his expression changed, instantly thoughtful and apologetic. "Wedge didn't tell me that the salute changed since when I resigned! Let me try this again…"  
  
He backed out the door, and bounded into the room,. "Major Wes Janson, reporting for duty, sir!" Then he turned and went to the wall, and mimicked Gavin's consistent pounding of his head.  
  
"So, Colonel Darklighter," he started conversationally, still smacking his head against the wall, "When was the salute changed to pounding against a wall?"  
  
Gavin lifted his head from his desk. "Now I know how Wedge must have felt. I'm going to pretend like you aren't doing this." He stated, "Glad to have you back, Major!"  
  
Janson paused from pounding his head to shoot him a youthfully energetic smile. "It's glad to be back with the Rogues. Hasn't been enough panic, trouble and mayhem since I resigned. That's the problem these days-"  
  
Gavin reverted back to pounding his head against the desk, but halted, thinking. "Wes, do you ever grow up?"  
  
Wes paused his pounding, considering. "Why, no I don't suppose I do. I have noticed, however, that you have, and my goodness, is that gray hair I see, Colonel? Too bad for you that you don't have my movie-star looks, or my youthful energy, or my-"  
  
Gavin covered his ears, and still banged his head against the desk.  
  
"Say, how long of a salute is this, anyway?" questioned Janson.  
  
Why did I say ok? Why did I let Wedge con me into this? This is going to be a long day… Gavin thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, how was this chapter? r&r, thanks for feedback! ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina Solo strode the corridors with a sense of haughtiness, and pride, trying to act as godly as possible.  
  
Voort saBinring, also known as Piggy, trailed her at a respective distance. "Great One, General Antilles requests your presence in his office, if you would be so kind," his mechanical voice said.  
  
Jaina turned around, and considered. "Very well. Dismissed."  
  
She continued her path, walking on down the hall.  
  
"Uh, Your Excellency?" Piggy said.  
  
Jaina turned around, faking her irritation. "What?"  
  
"His office is the other way…"  
  
"I know that, mortal, but my presence is required elsewhere."  
  
"Sorry, Goddess. I didn't know. May I inquire as to where exactly you are going?"  
  
"Colonel Darklighter requested that I bring him a fully charged blaster."  
  
Piggy burst out laughing, but covered it immediately.  
  
Now Jaina was curious. "Where is the humor in that?"  
  
Piggy managed to gasp out, in between fits of squealing laughter, "Wes Janson, he's returning…to the Rogues today…I wonder if Colonel Darklighter means to put himself out of …his misery or shoot Janson…"  
  
Even Jaina had to laugh at that. She remembered her first encounter with the infamous Major. 'Arrogant little monkey-lizard' she'd called him, unknowing who the cocky egomaniac was. "I guess I'll report to General Antilles, instead then."  
  
"That would probably be...best, Goddess…" Piggy managed, leaning against the wall.  
  
Jaina just shook her head, and headed back in the direction that she'd just come from. As she turned a corner, still smiling merrily, she ran right into a person.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, sorry," the guy mumbled, brushing past her.  
  
Jaina glanced up, surprised but broke into a grin. "Colonel Fel! Watch where you are going!"  
  
He looked surprised. "Jaina-er, O Great One, I beg your forgiveness, please, I didn't see you there…"  
  
Jaina arched an eyebrow at him. "You didn't see me? Come in here, Colonel, we need to talk, you and I."  
  
She waved him into the nearest door she could open with her clearance card. She stepped into darkened room of some sort, and not finding any lights, she reached out and snatched his hand, tugging him inside.  
  
"A janitor droid's closet, Goddess?" Jag asked, the corners of his lips twisted up.  
  
"Hey, mortal, it's a safe place for discussions. Don't doubt me." She winked at him, though she doubted he could see it in the darkness surrounding them.  
  
"So, you wanted to discuss something, Jaina?"  
  
She nodded, remembering a little late that he probably couldn't see the gesture. "Jag, you seem so…distant…all of a sudden. Care to explain?"  
  
She heard him sigh. "Not really."  
  
"Ok, then." She sat down on something -a droid maybe?-and slipped her hand into his. "I'll wait."  
  
After a few long moments of silence, Jaina continued. "Well, actually, I have a meeting with General Antilles in a few minutes, so either I'll wait until I'm fashionably late, or, we can continue this…conversation…later. Up to you."  
  
"Later," he said softly. "I just want sometime to think. Alone."  
  
Jaina arched an eyebrow. "All right, then. I'll find you after I talk to Wedge." She gave his hand a squeeze, and stood up. She stretched up towards him for a kiss, letting her arms slide around his neck as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
***  
  
Jaina found Jag several hours later, working on his Clawcraft "Hey," she said softly.  
  
Jag half turned to face her, a small smile playing across his lips. "Good evening, Exaulted One."  
  
Jaina fought the urge to roll her eyes. She leaned against the frame of the ship, observing Jag as turned back and continuing making his adjustments.  
  
"What can I do for you, Great One?" he asked, not looking up from his work.  
  
"More like what can I do for you, Colonel Fel." She corrected. He looked up from his work, confused.  
  
"Jag, you're acting strange. Is it because Shawnkyr left?": she continued quietly.  
  
He nodded sharply. "Before she left, we had an exchange of opinions."  
  
Jaina waited, and he hesitated before plowing on, "She seems to think I'm breaking my promises to the Chiss, and that I've let my emotions interfere with fulfilling my duties." He set his hydrospanner down, and glanced up at her, matching her gaze with his troubled one. "I was raised by the Chiss. I accepted and believed in their values and what they stood for, and I swore my allegiance to them. But, when I saw people willing to risk their lives for me, for anyone, who were willing to give it all, to die trying to save others, I wondered…. if maybe my place was not out in the Unknown Regions, but here…"  
  
Silence fell between the two as Jaina considered what he'd just told her. She sensed he wasn't telling her everything, amongst the myriad of emotions coming off of him. "And?" she prompted softly.  
  
"And…" he took a deep breath, nervous, "I, well, usually, I don't pay much attention to my feelings, but when she was getting ready to go, I had…well, I had one of those 'bad feelings'…I mean, I'm sure it was nothing, but…it was unsettling…like I'd never see her again…" He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably.  
  
Jaina gave him a wry smile. "She'll be fine, Jag. I'm sure of it."  
  
He seemed to relax, if only a little bit, and gave her a small half-smile, before turning back to his work.  
  
Jaina straightened up from where she'd been leaning, and stepped over to him. She rested a hand on his right forearm. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."  
  
She reached over and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head. He looked down at her, an uncertainty reflected in his pale green eyes, and she stretched up again to press her lips to his. He set his hydrospanner down, not breaking the kiss, his arms encircling her automatically. Jaina's hands went through his short black hair, and she opened her mouth against his, inviting him to deepen the kiss, when a comlink beeped. Jaina broke from the kiss, breathless, and fumbled for her comlink. She pulled it out of a pocket, and thumbed it on, listening intently. She blushed furiously as Wedge told her to 'stop compromising security'.  
  
"Hey, wait! You aren't a Jedi ~ how did you know?" she accused, confused.  
  
"Lucky guess. Couldn't get a hold of Jag, figured you two would be together." Wedge replied, she glared, though she knew Wedge couldn't see the expression.  
  
Jag turned back to his work, decidedly embarrassed.  
  
Wedge continued on, oblivious to her irritation. "If this keeps up, I won't be able to punish the Goddess, but the Colonel could land some kitchen duty…"  
  
Jaina watched Jag wince. "Last time I kiss you anywhere not behind closed, locked doors," she heard him mumble.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Something funny, Great One?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Not really, you were saying?" she said, exchanging glances with Jag.  
  
"As I was saying, there's an encoded message for Colonel Fel in my office. I'd appreciate it if he'd come down and decode it for us, since the droids have identified it as an Imperial code."  
  
"Oh." Jaina said, and Jag nodded. "He'll be there in a sec. And," she added, "I'm coming as well."  
  
She heard Wedge sigh. "Very well, Goddess."  
  
***  
  
Once again, what did you think? Keep r&r…:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Jag Fel led the way to Wedge's office, with Jaina right on his heels. I figure that way I won't find myself trying to hold her hand, and compromise security…he thought. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Jaina, who managed somehow to look mildly disinterested, even though Jag knew she was just as anxious as he was to hear this message. Jag's hand was poised to knock on the office door, but it slid open for him, and revealed General Wedge Antilles, who was leaning back in a chair, his boots propped up on his desk. He swung them off as the two filed in, leapt to his feet and waved them to chairs; Jag was offered Wedge's seat, and Jaina sat in front of the desk, and Wedge sat in a chair next to her.  
  
"This feels awkward," commented Jag.  
  
Wedge smiled, "You have no idea." He leaned forward, across his desk, to click a button, and a small holoprojector projected an image in front of them.  
  
Jag's green eyes narrowed as he studied the code prompt image.  
  
Wedge leaned back. "As you can see, it's coded…and, Jag, you must know the code. I'm not sure if it's voice activated or keypad acti-"  
  
"Alpha-code-seven-beta-nirauan-two-fel." Jag snapped, eyes scanning the picture.  
  
As soon as the last word left his lips, the image of his second-in-command, Shawnkyr Nuruodo floated in front of them. Jag's frown increased, and both Jaina and Wedge studied the picture with interest.  
  
Jag pressed a buton in the console in front of him, and the clip began to play.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Shawnkyr Nuruodo of the Chiss house phalanx Nuruodo." Shawnkyr stated calmly, as she twisted the pilot's yoke and flipped switches. "I have been pulled from hyperspace prematurely, by pirates or some other faction, unnamed. They appear to be trying to capture me, or kill me for whatever reasons-" she jerked on the pilot's yoke again, "I have sustained sufficient damage to both my hyperdrive and shields, my nav computer is shot, and I had no warning…there is a planet nearby, one technically deserted by civilizations of any sort, and I will try to land there, and see what I can do," she paused for a moment, "It appears to be the fourth moon of an uninhabited system, approximately 12 parsecs from the Ansion system, and I-" suddenly, the visual cut out, and you could tell the Clawcraft had received a direct hit from an ion cannon. Seconds later, the audio cut out as well and then the transmission ended.  
  
Jag sat there, motionless, staring at the holo. "I…oh, shavit." He murmured, finally.  
  
Jaina shot him a concerned look.  
  
Wedge looked between the two. "I guess I don't really need to issue orders, do I?"  
  
Jag shook his head, and Jaina shrugged."You could if you wanted to, but if those orders were something other than'Go save Nuruodo', I can tell you right now, they will be processed and ignored."  
  
Wedge offered a tight-lipped smile. "Go save Nuruodo."  
  
Jag rose, and saluted.  
  
Jaina stood lazily, and offered no salute, but waited for one from him. "Can't compromise security, General."  
  
Wedge rolled his brown eyes, and offered a lazy salute.  
  
"Is it just the two of us going, or do we get some air support as well?" Jag asked.  
  
Wedge hesitated. "What ever the Goddess suggests."  
  
Jaina offered him a cold, toothy grin. "A small, select group. My choice. Any squadron."  
  
Wedge sighed heavily. "Fine."  
  
***  
  
Jaina Solo shifted uncomfortably in her cramped seat. She cast a glance around the rest of the cockpit's occupants, Kyp Durron, Jag Fel, and Garik "Face" Loran. She caught Jag smirking at her. "What?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, turning back around.  
  
Face was sleeping, she sensed, and though his eyes were closed, Kyp was as alert and ready as ever.  
  
Jaina rose, stretching, and squeezed her way through the small, cramped cockpit of the loaned shuttle, with Jag following her. She crept quietly through the main section of the shuttle, attempting not to disturb the resting occupants.  
  
Wedge said she could take any group, and so she hand picked the her strike team, pulling the best members from each squadron separately. She scanned the area; Kell Tainer was sleeping, Wes Janson was not sleeping, but just closing his eyes. Jaina shivered, Wes still retained that semi-horror- inducing grin of merriment, one of those ones where he's just pulled the worst prank in the galaxy. Jaina decided she didn't want to know what he was smiling about.  
  
She continued looking at the other members of her team; Piggy, and Sharr, both members of Twin Suns; and Jedi Knight Corran Horn rounded out the rest of her quickly assembled team, all resting.  
  
Jaina tiptoed past Wes, hoping he wouldn't notice, but her attempt at stealthiness failed miserably, and Janson's eyes snapped open. "Are we there yet, O Great and Glorious One?" he asked.  
  
Jaina held a finger up to her lips and shook her head 'no.'  
  
Janson's face fell. "How bout now?" he asked, brightening considerably.  
  
Jaina mock-glared at him, and continued past, to the far corner of the shuttle.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wes called after her. Jaina shot him a look.  
  
"How did we get stuck with him on our strike team?" Jag asked.  
  
Jaina shook her head sadly. "He came so highly recommended."  
  
Jag assumed a look of surprise and shock. "By who?"  
  
"Colonel Darklighter and General Antilles." She said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Jag said, and  
  
Jaina shook her head. "Well," he amended, "The only logical reasoning behind recommending him is, I guess, to get him out of their hair."  
  
"And I fell for it." She whispered.  
  
Jag nodded, a glum expression on his face.  
  
"Is it too late to turn back?" she inquired.  
  
Jag narrowed his eyes, and elbowed her in the side.  
  
"Sithspit. So, we're stuck with him then?"  
  
"I can hear you!" Janson called, his voice sing-songy.  
  
Jaina sighed, resting her head against Jag's chest. "Make it stop." She murmured.  
  
"I don't know how." Jag confessed. "Did it come with an owner's manual? Or at least an on/off remote?"  
  
"Nope! Or, I'm sure Gavin and Wedge woulda found a way to exploit it," Janson stage-whispered, eyes closed once again. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Jaina sighed, and Jag glanced around, making sure no one was looking, and slid an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled against his side, hoping to catch a few hours' rest before they were insystem.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, *cough pengwin-jibberish, Xaverii Jade, Youngest Knight (loved the salute! Rotfl!), Lindsey, December Wind, auruarkal, Kayla, SparkleAnne, Haley J. the Bat, and Jacy2412, cough* I appreciate it! More up pending reviews, so review review review! :D 


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
Jag woke up an hour later, and careful not to disturb Jaina, he unwrapped his arms from around her,placing a kiss on her forehead and let her sleep some more. He crept through the shuttle to the cockpit and returned to his seat in the pilot's chair. As he shifted around, he was aware of someone studying him-Kyp.  
  
"Good morning." Kyp said.  
  
Jag let a small smile play across his lips. "It's afternoon."  
  
"Well," Kyp said, raising an eyebrow, "A wise old friend told me morning is whenever you wake up, and I tend to believe him."  
  
"Who said that?" asked Jag, not looking up from the terminal in front of him.  
  
"Han Solo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Before Jag could comment any further, another person crept into the cockpit. Jag turned, half expecting it to be Jaina, so he was considerably surprised to find Wes Janson sitting in the copilot's chair. "Hello, Colonel," Wes whispered. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Jag rolled his pale green eyes. "Is he always like this?"  
  
"Yes," said a new voice-Face, "He always has been, always will be. We're almost certain that it's caused by a mental disability, but, unfortunately for us, the medics haven't found a cure for this." Face sighed, "The one thing bacta can't fix."  
  
***  
  
Jaina leaned over Jag's shoulder studying the map of the planet-or is it a moon? She wondered- on the terminal. Jag pointed to a spot on the map. "This is the only spot the scanners picked up that had anything close to civilization. If Shawnkyr managed to get planetside, that would be the logical choice for her. It's on the far side, and it should be dark when we land, a plus because you won't be able to see us, but a negative as well, since we aren't familiar with the terrain. Looks like there's a canyon to the south of the settlement or base, and it seems to run northeast, towards the base, as well as a small mountain chain running parallel to it, with a narrow plain between the two. I think we could land in the canyon, if you wish."  
  
Jaina nodded, considering. "Well, people, opinions?" she asked.  
  
Face frowned. "We don't know how deep the canyon is, or how hard it is to get out of, so it might be best to not land there. But, on the other hand, it might make it harder for scanners to pick up the shuttle."  
  
Kyp spoke up. "If we're going to land, I'd find a spot in the canyon. We pull out our camouflage covers, and you won't be able to see the shuttle."  
  
Jaina nodded. "To the canyon it is, then. What's our ETA?"  
  
Jag pressed his lips together. "10 minutes."  
  
"Gotcha." Jaina slipped out the cockpit, to the main part of the shuttle, where the rest of the team was prepping. "Listen up, people. We'll be planet side in ten minutes, I want us ready to go in five. Kell, you've got the demolitions pack, Face, you'll be carrying an extra demolitions pack, in case we have to split up, which I think we will. Corran, you and Sharr have comm equipment, and Kyp's our local medic, so for anyone who gets a boo-boo, see him. It looks like the terrain will be desert scrub-ish, so wear the desert-camo-cloak-poncho-things. Standard-issue blasters and power packs for everyone, and I think that's it. Any questions?"  
  
Wes raised his hand, waving it like an excited student. "Ooh, ooh! I have a question, Teacher! Pick me, pick me!"  
  
Jaina shot him a pointed look. "Anybody else with a question?"  
  
"Me, me! I have a question, call on me!" Wes exclaimed.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "Yes, Janson?"  
  
"Who's carrying food?"  
  
Jaina sighed. "Piggy's offered to take rations, though I doubt we'll be needing them. This should be a fairly short in-and-out recovery mission."  
  
Wes smiled. "Ok."  
  
Sensing a pair of eyes watching her, Jaina whirled to see Jag, leaning in the doorway and smiling at her. She shot him a questioning look, and he waved off, shaking his head. Jaina turned again, and started assembling her equipment; she clipped her lightsaber to its customary place on her belt, slid in a blaster and strapped a mini holdout blaster to her left forearm. She also attached a vibroblade sheath to her other arm, before slipping on a camouflage poncho-like cloak over everything. She turned to watch the rest of her crew as they finished preparing; Kell was sliding the large, bulky pack of explosives onto his shoulders, and Corran just finished securing his pack. Everyone else looked ready to go, and Jaina narrowed her eyes.  
  
"On second thought," she announced, "We're splitting up, just in case. Face, you're Team One Leader, and you'll get Sharr, Piggy, and Kyp; I'm Team Two Leader, and I get the rest of you stragglers, Corran, Jag, Wes and Kell."  
  
"Oh, goodie! I'm with the Goddess, I'm with the Goddess," Wes started to sing.  
  
"Except for Wes. You're on your own." She changed.  
  
Wes looked at her crestfallen. "That's not fair."  
  
Jaina shot him a toothy grin. "Anyways, Kyp, I need you to split your med- pac with Jag, I know he's never been a field medic, but, it'll have to work. Piggy, split the rations pack with me." She instructed, and smiled satisfied as Kyp shucked his pack, and quickly sifted through it.  
  
As she was slipping on her pack, she stated, "Everyone else, maintain little comm use. I don't want our comm signals giving us away. And remember your call signals. Everyone got it?"  
  
"You bet, Goddess." Said Face, designated Poster Boy. Kell was Explosion Boy, Wes was Shut Up You; rather, that was what Jaina preferred to call him, Wes had chosen Ewok. Corran was CorSec, Sharr was Psycho since he was the resident psychological warfare expert; Piggy was Piggy, Kyp was Master due to the fact her was a Jedi Master, Jag was Imperial Boy, and Jaina was Goddess. She smiled. Perfect.  
  
As the shuttle manuevered down the canyon, Jaina twisted around again. "And, people?"  
  
Everyone turned to face her.  
  
"Be careful. I don't want to go pick up pieces of you just because you were careless."  
  
The shuttle shuddered almost imperceptibly as Jag set it down on a rocky ledge, and the boarding ramp descended. "Explosion Boy?" Jaina asked.  
  
"On it, Goddess. Going up or down?" he asked, appearing by her side. She squinted in the darkness. "Up."  
  
In the dim moonlight, Jaina could make out the sharp nod of acknowledgement from Kell. "Righto." She watched him reach for his comlink. "Explosion Boy away."  
  
Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and she was able to observe as the Wraith secured a harness and a rope around himself, and began to climb up the sheer rock face of the canyon. Jaina sensed Jag come up behind her, and she smiled. It was only about 90 feet up to the rim, and she was surprised to see Kell almost at the top. She didn't even realize Face had started, and she could barely make out his figure, climbing from handhold to handhold. The rest of the team had finished covering the shuttle, it was now hopefully safe and secure.  
  
"Your turn," Jag whispered in her ear, gently pushing her towards the rope.  
  
"Oh, joy. I am so excited."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall." Jag whispered as she secured her harness around the rope. Jaina glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling, and he quickly kissed her.  
  
"Get going. You're holding up the line." He said softly.  
  
"Aye-aye, Imperial Boy." She thumbed her comlink on. "Goddess is away." She whispered softly, and a flurry of comm clicks acknowledged her. Jaina took a deep, calming breath, and pulled herself up along the rocks, her fingers searching for stable handholds. The climb was not as hard as she expected, the stony canyon walls filled with deep pits and holes, the perfect handholds. The two moons cast a dim light along the canyon wall, making every mark stand out, accented with shadows.  
  
"Ewok Man is up, up and away." Wes's voice announced. She raised a hand, searching for another handhold, when a different, large hand found hers and held it, tugging her up the last few feet to the top. She quickly unhooked her harness from the rope, and offered a smile of thanks to Kell, who'd been the one to pull her up.  
  
"Imperial Boy is off." Jag whispered across her comlink frequency.  
  
She double clicked the comm in acknowledgement. She dusted off her cloak, and pulled a pair of macrobinoculars hanging from the side of her pack to her eyes. She scanned the distance, looking around the surface. It appears they were on a plain, with small, low, gnarled trees and brush and scrub all around, and a small mountain chain running parallel to the canyon in the distance. No major obstacles, really. She noted. That's good.  
  
"Psycho away." Sharr's voice. Jaina clicked her comlink again, still scanning the planet. She focused her binoculars on an odd looking settlement in the distance. She continued to dial the zoom up until she could identify the cluster of buildings for sure, then nodded and snapped her binoculars back in place. She walked back over to where Jag, Kell, Wes and Face were waiting.  
  
"Piggy is away." was the whispered announcement over her comlink, and it was soon followed by "CorSec is off."  
  
It wasn't much more than twenty minutes and the whole team was above the canyon. Jaina motioned everyone together. "Ok, everyone, settlement's to the north. I'm guessing between 10 and 15 kilometers away. We split up now, Team One goes east, along the canyon rim and Team Two takes the west, across the plain. Remember, restrict comm use, call if you need back up or find anything. May the Force be with you."  
  
They nodded, and the two teams split up, Team One following the rim towards the settlement, and Team Two hustling across the plain, heading for the mountain chain. Jaina figured it would provide more cover in case the group that had gotten Shawnkyr discovered them.  
  
***  
  
Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Glad to know you guys are enjoying it! :D 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: anything in *s is thoughts…I haven't figured out how to italicize yet… :)  
  
***  
  
The sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon when Team Two paused behind an outcropping of rocks. Wes Janson peeked behind a large boulder, a pair of macrobinoculars in his hands.  
  
"Ewok Man, get back here." Jaina commanded. "No one's out there."  
  
Janson turned back. "Yub, yub, Goddess."  
  
Corran frowned. "Wait, Jaina. Stretch out with your senses. I sense presenses in the distance…"  
  
Jaina half closed her eyes, searching the area with her Jedi senses. Her eyes flew open, surprise mirrored in her features. Corran nodded. "I thought there was someone out there; you just confirmed my fears, Goddess. Guys, have your blasters ready. Someone's been following us."  
  
Jag pulled his charrik out, searching the plain. He shook his head. "I don't see anyone. Then again, with all these rocks…"  
  
Jaina chewed on her lower lip, her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber. "How many do you sense, CorSec? I'm getting two, maybe three."  
  
The older Jedi shook his head. "I can't tell, Goddess."  
  
"All right, then, guys, let's move. Quietly, now." She commanded. "CorSec, you lead. I'll take the rear."  
  
The dark haired Jedi nodded, and was about to move, when he heard the echo of a falling stone. The foursome froze, looking for the source of the noise. After a moment's hesitation, they started moving again. Jaina heard another sound behind her. *That sounds just like a power pack being inserted into a blaster! * she thought. She reached for her lightsaber, and heard more clicks from behind her. She felt something hard jabbed in her back, and she was about to protest.  
  
"Freeze." came the deep command from behind. The rest of her group froze. "Put your weapons down. Arms up."  
  
Jaina stretched out in the Force, and sensed just 1 being behind her. She smirked. *I can take him on.* She thought confidently, raising her lightsaber, and turning in one fluid motion to face the man behind her. She couldn't see much except beady black eyes; the rest of his face was concealed behind a bandanna like object hanging around the lower half of his face, but she could tell he was smiling.  
  
"Put the weapon down, Jedi. Now." He made some motion, and she was shocked to watch 30 plus blaster muzzles being raised around boulders, trees and other obstacles. She carefully dropped her lightsaber to the ground, and raised her hands, with the rest of her team following her lead. *Ysalamiri! That's why we couldn't sense them!'*  
  
The man motioned with his blaster. "Packs off. And, I'll take the holdout blaster and vibroblade as well. Don't try to hide your weapons, that would be considered a painful mistake."  
  
Jaina swallowed. *What do you recommend, CorSec? '*  
  
Corran's green eyes were wide. *Listen to the nice man. For now.'*  
  
As the man was picking up her weapons, including the small blaster and vibroblade and sheath, Jaina noticed a patch on his shoulder that made her heart skip a beat with fear, and an icy lump crystallized in her guts. *Oh, Sithspawn…*  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Jaina resisted the urge to spit on the Peace Brigader's cheek, especially when he was right in front of her. She couldn't sense Kyp in the Force, but she wasn't sure if he was covering or if he was captured.  
  
"All right, Jaina Solo, tell us where the rest of your group is." He hissed.  
  
"Um, ok, I'll do that. No. This is my group." She said, looking away.  
  
He snarled, his dark eyes narrowing as he reached for a vibroblade. He thumbed it on, and pressed it to her cheek, and he slowly turned her head back to him, the blade leaving a thin trickle of blood. She looked over his shoulder to see Jag, and his green eyed gaze locked with her brown ones, and she didn't need the Force to see the pain and fury raging in his pale green eyes.  
  
"Solo, for the last time, where is the rest of your group? We found the shuttle, and destroyed it," Jaina winced inwardly. *Not good… *the leader continued, "Solo, you can't say there are no others, so where are they?" the man demanded.  
  
"Well, for starters, I couldn't tell you offhand for two main reasons. One, because you're the enemy, and that would be stupid of me, and two, because of these handy-dandy animals called ysalamiri, I can't sense where my team is, so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." She said, smiling.  
  
Just then, a comlink chirped. "Poster Boy to CorSec. Come in CorSec."  
  
Jaina would have smacked a hand to her forehead, if it weren't for the stuncuffs locked on her wrists. *Of all the rotten times, Face, you just have to call now?! * she thought.  
  
"Poster Boy to CorSec. Are you there?" he repeated.  
  
***  
  
thanks again for all the reviews! More soon, pending reviews! :D 


	7. Chapter 7

The dark skinned Peace Brigader turned from her. "No other members of your strike team? Riiiight."  
  
He snatched the comlink off of Corran's vest. "Ah, CorSec here."  
  
Face sounded mildly amused. "This doesn't sound like CorSec. CorSec's voice isn't that high. And this can't be Imperial Boy. His voice is definitely deeper, same with Explosion Boy. Goddess, is this you?"  
  
"Um, yes this is Goddess…" the Peace Brigadier said.  
  
Jaina could hear Face's laughing. "My, my, my, Goddess, what a deep voice you have."  
  
She could hear someone in the background in a high falsetto- Must be Sharr- say "All the better to-" and then someone else –Piggy- said "Shut up, Psycho."  
  
"So, ah, Poster Boy," the man said, "Where are you exactly?"  
  
"Well, Goddess, we're in place." Face replied.  
  
Jaina knew Face had to have figured out something went wrong. He's not that dumb, I'm surprised the Peace Brigader thinks he is…  
  
"Oh, good, that's great, Poster Boy. And, we'll be in your position in minutes, I think. Where exactly is 'in place'?" the man asked, speaking now in a higher voice.  
  
"I've got to go, Goddess! There's people-" and then the comm transmission ended.  
  
The lead Peace Brigader turned to Jaina, whom she'd privately dubbed 'Evil Beady Eyes', turned back to her a sneer forming. "No, this is my group," he said, stepping closer, mocking her. He slapped her hard on her cut right cheek, and she winced, staggering back from the blow. She saw Jag stiffen, and the muscles of his jaw clench in anger. He was just short of exploding, Jaina knew.  
  
She smiled tightly, and straightened up, narrowing her brown eyes. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." She murmured.  
  
The man struck her again, on the other side of the face, and Jag looked positively furious. Jaina shook her head. Don't do anything stupid, Jag. she begged silently.  
  
Evil Beady Eyes turned back to Jaina, a glint in his dark eyes, when someone shouted.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Peace Fanatic!" Evil Beady Eyes turned around to frown at the speaker, Janson. "I haven't had breakfast yet. When do we eat?"  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Face turned around to face the other members of Team One. "All right, so now we go to Plan B."  
  
Sharr sighed. "I didn't even know we had a Plan B. Do I want to hear it?"  
  
Piggy shook his head. "We never want to hear Plan B. Whenever Poster Boy has a Plan B, that usually means something stupid."  
  
Face looked crestfallen. "Guys, come now. Really, I do have a plan. Master, can you sense our little Jedi and friends?"  
  
Kyp hesitated, before shaking his head. "No. Sorry, Poster Boy. I think they have ysalamiri. It has to be."  
  
"Ok. Well, then. How far away are the ysalamiri?" Face inquired.  
  
Kyp closed his eyes. "2 kilometers or so. Not that far."  
  
"What about the shuttle?" asked Piggy.  
  
"Too far away, and if they found Team Two, I bet you a million credits they found the shuttle." Said Sharr. "Plus, it's not exactly an assault shuttle."  
  
Face nodded. "Righto. Well, then, guys, we got a team to save. I want us there in 20 minutes, and, sithspit, I could use Kell, but since he's Team Two, I'll need someone to help me set up charges. We'll need a rockslide, a present for our Peace Brigaders and a lomin ale."  
  
"A lomin ale?" Kyp repeated.  
  
"Course. Hey, a guy gets thirsty once in awhile."  
  
Kyp shook his head.  
  
"Lead the way, Master." Face gestured  
  
***  
  
  
  
"99 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 99 bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 98 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 98 bottle of ale! Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of ale on the wall! 97 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 97 bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, 96-"  
  
"Will you please just shut up?!" demanded Evil Beady Eyes, his voice echoing around them.  
  
Janson glared at him. "You interrupted me! I forgot where I was!" he accused." Let's see, where was I , where was I…oh, yes, 96 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 96 bottleS of ale! Take one down pass it around, 95 bottles of ale!" he continued singing.  
  
Jaina stepped up closer to him to whisper, "I'm not sure ticking off Evil Beady Eyes here is a good idea, Ewok Man."  
  
Janson shot her a hurt look. "Well, they haven't fed me breakfast, it's the least they can do; I want my caf and some pan crepes would be nice, and some nice fruit and I'm tired and I just wanna-"  
  
"Ewok Man, you're doing it again!" she hissed. "You can sing, but please, please, don't sound like a whiny 2 year old!"  
  
Janson grinned. "95 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 95 bottles of ale!"  
  
He kept singing, but Jaina drowned him out, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. She shuffled on, stumbling almost into a thorny bush, but Jag caught her in time. "Thanks." She blushed. She noticed the group had stopped, and the Peace Brigaders were taking a break under some shade. She trudged over to lean against a rock, away from the rest of the group. They stood so they were hidden from their captors' view. Jaina doubted the Peace Brigaders would care much. Already half the group had been sent back; due to the 'good behavior' on Jaina's team's part. So, only 12 to go…if Face comes, we just might have a chance to get out of this mess, save Shawnkyr and get back home in one piece. Jag followed her, and stood there looking at the cut on her cheek with concern on his face. He reached up with a hand, even though they were in stun cuffs, and stroked her cheek lightly. "You ok? I wanted to pound that guy into the ground…"  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine, Jag, it's just a cut."  
  
He narrowed his pale green eyes. "If you say so. I wish I had my medpac, but those blasted Brigaders have it. I'd put a bacta bandage on it if I could, but for now, this will have to do." He leaned down and gently placed soft kisses on either side of the gash, just above it or just below it. She turned her head to smile into his green eyes.  
  
"All better?" he whispered, eyes sparkling. His face was inches from hers, and his breath was warm on her cheek.  
  
"All better." She repeated, capturing his lips in a kiss. She closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. It ended all too soon, too short for her tastes. She opened her brandy brown eyes, lips curving into a smile. She slid down the rock, tilting her head back to rest against the rock. Jag stood there, observing her.  
  
"Hey, you two! Get back over here!" called Evil Beady Eyes, gesturing with a blaster. Jag extended a hand, actually both since they were restricted in the cuffs, and took both of Jaina's small hands in his, tugging Jaina to her feet. She wondered if he realized his reluctance to let go of her hands.  
  
Wes had started singing again once they started moving, and Jaina groaned. "56 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 56 bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, 55 bottles of ale on the wall! 55 bottles of-"  
  
Jaina shut him out again, ignoring him. Jag was following close behind her, Kell and Corran on either side of him. "Has he always been this bad?" she whispered.  
  
"No," Kell said, "Usually he sings in a more on-key tenor voice. He must not have had enough caf, that would be why he's flat."  
  
Jaina glared back at him. "Not quite the answer I was looking for."  
  
"Let me try. No, Goddess," Corran said, a half smile tugging on his lips, "Usually he's worse."  
  
Wes glared at them. "43 bottles of- Hey! I heard that!- lomin ale on the wall! 43 bottles of ale!"  
  
Jaina groaned. "Ewok Man, give it up already!"  
  
"42 bottles of ale on the wall! I can't hear you, Goddess! 42 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 42 bottles of ale! Take one down, pass –"  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "This driving-your-captors-insane-with-terrible- singing tactic might actually be successful and useful, if it didn't involve driving your squadmates insane as well!"  
  
"Hey, are we there yet?" Janson said, pausing his singing for a moment. "No? 38 bottles of lomin ale on the wall! 38 bottles of-"  
  
***  
  
thanks once again for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Sorry it took so long with the update, I was out of town, and then my computer was acting strange…oh well…anyways, review, review review! Thank you! :D 


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
Face nodded to Sharr. "Ready, Psycho?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, Poster Boy." Sharr answered, brushing dust from his knees as he rose.  
  
"Piggy?" Face whispered. The Gamorrean nodded, scrambling away from the ledge, reattaching his macrobinoculars to their spot on his pack. "They are almost in position." He whispered, the mechanical voice barely audible.  
  
"Master in place." Kyp called into his comlink. A dry breeze from the plain tousled his hair as he peered down the mountainside. "And the group's almost in place, as well. Are you sure this is going to work, Poster Boy?"  
  
Face shot him an amused glance. "Am I ever sure anything will work? No. What I am wondering is if you'll be able to get our people away in time."  
  
"You worry about the rockslide, I'll worry about our people." Kyp replied. "Set charges for 30 seconds."  
  
Face nodded. "Consider it done."  
  
Kyp cocked his head to one side, listening. "Do I hear singing, or is it just me?"  
  
Face paused, listening, before breaking into a grin. "It's Ewok Man."  
  
Kyp grimaced. "Remind me to advise him to stick to a career in military, not singing."  
  
***  
  
"You know what, Ewok Man?" Jaina asked.  
  
"One sec-1,097 bottles of lomin ale on the wall!-What is it Goddess?" Janson asked.  
  
"This is an order. Shut. Up."  
  
Janson's face fell. "Yub, yub, Commander." He mumbled, bowing his head and scuffling along in the dirt.  
  
Jaina burst into laughter, but stifled it at a glare from Evil Beady Eyes. "Janson," she whispered, "You are so pathetic!"  
  
He brightened, straightening up. "Thank you Goddess! I try my hardest!" He winked at her.  
  
Jaina just smiled back at him, dropping back to walk beside Jag. Their arms brushed, prompting a smile. She glanced up into his pale green eyes. "They're going awfully easy on us. Hard to believe they're actually Peace Brigade."  
  
He nodded. "It is weird. Then again, who was expecting a Peace Brigade base out in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Obviously not Shawnkyr."  
  
Jag dropped his gaze, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You have a point there."  
  
Jaina, sensing she hit a nerve, she tried to slip a hand into one of his. "We're going to get her, and then, we'll get away. Just like always, we get away."  
  
Jag shook his head. "You're starting to sound like an X-wing jockey with an attitude."  
  
"But, you love it."  
  
"Right I do."  
  
Jag suddenly jerked his head around. "Did you hear that? Sounded like thunder, almost."  
  
Jaina followed his gaze, a frown on her face. "I didn't hear anything-wait. Wait, wait, wait."  
  
Corran frowned as well. "Guys, that was no thunder."  
  
Kell stuck his head in the group. "No, that was Ewok Man's stomach. He didn't have breakfast."  
  
Corran shot him a look. "Quiet, you. As I was saying, that sounded awfully close to a-"  
  
"Rockslide!" shouted one of the Peace Brigaders.  
  
"I was just about to say that." Corran muttered.  
  
"That had better be our team, or else we're in deep Hutt drool." Jaina said as she watched the dozen or so Peace Brigaders run away at high speed. She raised her voice to shouting to be heard above the increasing roar. "I said, that had better be our team, or else we're in deep Hutt drool! That's your cue, Poster Boy!"  
  
"Give up on it." Kell said as pebbles started to rain down.  
  
"Right." Corran agreed, nodding as the pebbles increased in size, still raining down.  
  
"Run." Jag said.  
  
Four took off, leaving Jaina staring up at tumbling mass of rocks in wonderment.  
  
Jag turned, still running. "Goddess!" he called. "Goddess, RUN!"  
  
Jaina turned slightly, still keeping her eyes fixed on the rolling rocks. She pointed somewhere, hand outstretched and her brandy eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
Jag stared at her in horror. *What in all the cursed galaxy is she doing!?*he thought, starting to race back towards her as the rocks seemed to grow in size; now, orange sized stones were raining down from above.  
  
"Imperial Boy, don't worry about her! Get clear!" called Corran.  
  
"Negative, CorSec! She's going to get herself killed!" cried Jag.  
  
"Don't make me pull rank on you, Imperial Boy!" Corran shouted.  
  
Jag turned back, reluctantly. Anguish filled his pale green eyes as now grapefruit sized stones crashed down.  
  
"Come on, Imperial Boy!" yelled Kell.  
  
Suddenly, Jaina let out a whoop of joy as a small silver cylinder raced towards her outstretched hand. It smacked into her open palm, and she ignited the violet blade, flipping into the air over the swirl of rocks.  
  
Corran grinned as well, his hand outstretched, silently calling his lightsaber back. "We're out of the area of influence from the ysalamiri!" Corran shouted, struggling to make himself heard over the roar of falling rock. "Non-Jedi, get clear!"  
  
"Yub, yub, CorSec!" hollered Wes, leaping over rocks and brush.  
  
Jag, finally pleased to see Jaina moving, took off running.  
  
Jaina used the Force to leap high over boulders and somersault in the air, allowing shouts of exhilartion.* I never realized just how much I rely on the Force until it was gone… *she thought. *Gotta hate those blasted ysalamiri! *  
  
Huge boulders were now crashing down around the area, rumbling and rolling around. Jaina had already used the Force to wrench off her stuncuffs, and Corran had removed his and Wes's already. She narrowed her eyes, still running, and focused the Force enough to break apart Jag's cuffs, allowing him to move his arms freely. With another thought, and a bit more concentration, Kell was also liberated of his restraints.  
  
She ran, exhilarated, along the rocks, nimbly leaping over them and she quickly caught up to Corran and Wes, who had stopped behind a huge outcropping of rocks, and now rested, trying to calm racing pulses and heavy breathing.  
  
Jaina allowed an indulgent grin. "You guys really are getting old, aren't you?"  
  
Corran glared at her, unable to speak, and Wes rolled his eyes. "I…never…get…old…Goddess…I'm just …plagued by… a debilitating disease… that prevents me from… retaining my natural, eternally youthful state."  
  
Kell snorted. "Debilitating diesease? Natural, eternity youthful state? Please, Ewok Man, you're just as old as the rest of us. And aging is a natural thing."  
  
Wes looked stricken. "Not for me!" he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Jaina exchanged glances with Jag. "Children  
  
these days."  
  
He nodded, face expressionless except for his laughing green eyes, "I know. They just get worse."  
  
"It's quite the shame, isn't it, Imperial Boy?" asked a new voice from behind. The five spun, surprised.  
  
Jag nodded again, completely calm. "You bet it is, Poster Boy."  
  
Jaina grinned, rushing forward to embrace Face. "Nice rockslide. I'll put in a commendation for initiative."  
  
Face pulled out of the hug, surprised. "Rockslide? We didn't start a rockslide, Goddess. It was Ewok Boy's singing that caused that!"  
  
"Ewok Man, thank you very much." Wes corrected.  
  
Face rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where's everyone else, Poster Boy?" Jaina inquired.  
  
"Surprised you didn't notice me yet, Goddess," someone said from a shadow, smirking as he stepped forward.  
  
"Master, good to see you in one piece." Jaina commented. "And you as well, Piggy." She said, noticing the porcine Gamorrean approaching.  
  
She could see Piggy nod. "We were afraid you guys weren't going to clear the rocks."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Piggy. I was confident in my abilities." Kyp said.  
  
"Cocky Jedi, aren't you?" Sharr commented, leaping over a rock.  
  
Kyp graced him with a cold smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Enough with meeting." Janson said, leaping to his feet.  
  
"He's right. We got a pilot to save." Jaina said.  
  
Janson shook his head. "Save pilot later. Feed Ewok Man now."  
  
"X-wing jockeys. Do all you guys ever think about is food?" sighed Jaina.  
  
Wes considered. "No. We also think about-"  
  
Jaina held up a hand to forestall any comments. "No. That's ok. I don't want to know."  
  
***  
  
After they'd all eaten, much to Janson's joy, the group headed out again. Jaina and Corran had managed to some how find their missing demolitions, comm and med packs and they were hiking through the rough, rocky terrain, when Janson took a deep breath. "Ohhhh an Ithorian went yodeling on a mountain so high! Hi! Whennn aaaa long came a cuckoo-bird interrupting his cry! Ohhh-"  
  
"Spare us the misery, please." Face said.  
  
Jaina smacked a hand to her forehead. "Ewok Man, I was under the impression you were singing to irritate the enemy and out of protest for lack of food. Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Wes grinned. "Because it's such a bee-oo-tiful day!"  
  
Jag drew his charrik and took careful aim. "Permission to put him out of his misery, Goddess?"  
  
Jaina laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "Put the charrik away, Imperial Boy. I can do better."  
  
With a grin, she half closed her eyes.  
  
Corran's green eyes widened as he realized what she intended to do. "Ooh, ooh! I can help!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, the Jedi had successfully built a Force-soundscreen around the group; Janson's voice was muted, as if someone had taken a remote and turned the volume way down. The group laughed; it was comical watching Janson's lips move, but hearing no sounds.  
  
"Anyway, how long till we get to their base, Poster Boy?" Jaina asked, turning as they climbed another ridge.  
  
Face allowed a humorless smile, and pointed behind her.  
  
She spun to see the perimeter of the base. A feral grin crept along her face. "Ok everyone. Split back up into teams, but this time, it's gonna be different. I want Poster Boy, Ewok man, Explosion Boy, Imperial Boy, Master and CorSec with me. We're getting Shawnkyr. Psycho, you and Piggy are getting us an escape shuttle. Makes sure it has weaponry and a capable hyperdrive."  
  
Sharr and Piggy nodded, immediately taking off towards the landing grid, on the north side of the base.  
  
  
  
Jaina watched them for a moment, before turning back to her group. "We split up again, Face, you've got Team One, and I've got Team Two. Ewok Man, go with Master and Poster Boy; Imperial Boy, Explosion Boy and CorSec with me. This is how it goes, people. I want Team One to set up a diversion on the south east side, away from the landing pad and away from the main building. Team Two and I will be entering into the main part of the base, looking for the detention area, or wherever they keep their captives. We get Shawnkyr, you guy get us out, and Piggy and Psycho pick us all up, and we're home in time for happy hour."  
  
Face nodded. "Sounds good. Let's go people!"  
  
He directed his group down the hillside, blending in with the natural vegetation.  
  
Jaina turned to her three. "Let's go, boys."  
  
"You lead, Goddess." Corran waved her forward. "I'll take the rear guard."  
  
***  
  
thanks again for all the reviews! More soon, pending reviews! :D 


	9. Chapter 9

They crept along the way. Jaina cursed herself silently. I should have brought Kyp. He could blank these people's memories faster than I can! She sighed, swiftly removing the memories of having seen the team in the base from the Peace Brigader.  
  
She raised a hand. "You will show us where Shawnkyr Nuruodo is being held." She said, making a subtle hand movement, a suggestion with a Force assistance.  
  
The human nodded. "I will show you where Shawnkyr Nuruodo is being held."  
  
Jag felt a renewed appreciation for the skills of the Jedi as he watched Jaina influence the Peace Brigader in front of them. He smiled as he watched Kell rise from the floor; he'd been faking adjusting his boots, but in actuality, he'd been placing a small charge. The man led them through the base, pausing at a door.  
  
Jaina raised her hand again, making a subtle movement. "You will go now, and leave us in peace."  
  
"I will go now, and leave you in peace." The man said monotonously.  
  
Jaina grinned at his retreating figure. She fiddled with the lock. "Sithspawn. I should have asked for the key-code, too."  
  
Jag shot her an amused glance. "Allow me, Goddess."  
  
He pressed a few buttons, and when the door didn't open, he sighed, shook his head and drew his charrik. He fired two shots into the controls before Jaina could stop him.  
  
She stared at him incredulously. "Jag, you probably tripped the security!"  
  
He smiled slightly. "No. They don't have an alarm system, at least not on this key-pad. It should open now."  
  
Jaina pressed a smoking button, jerking her hand back. "Ow!" she yelped, sticking her finger in her mouth. "It's hot!"  
  
"Well, duh, Goddess." Kell said. "Blaster bolts burn."  
  
"Thanks, I didn't know that." Jaina hissed, pressing the button with the Force.  
  
The door slid open, revealing a tall blue-skinned Chiss female staring out a window, "Colonel. I was wondering if you'd gotten my message."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, save the plesantries later, Nuruodo. We gotta get going. Tight schedule and all." Jaina interrupted, coming behind her and propelling her towards the door.  
  
Jag ignored Jaina, his pace matching Shawnkyr's. "Your Clawcraft, where is it?"  
  
Shwnkyr flicked her red-eyed glance over to him. "It is irreparable. The ion cannon hits took out my repulsor lifts. I believe my crash was fairly similar to yours at the academy, in the Blue Flame . Do you remember?"  
  
A smile tugged at Jag's lips. "How could one forget?"  
  
Kell tapped Jag's shoulder. "Imperial Boy, we can reminisce on the way home."  
  
Jag nodded, drawing his charrik. Jaina pulled her blaster and spare power packs from her belt, tossing them to Shawnkyr. She and Corran held their lightsabers in a one handed grip as they ran, not ignited yet, just waiting for a mob of Peace Brigaders to swarm them.  
  
They weren't disappointed. Jaina snapped her blade on, and up in a high guard. Corran ran up to the front with her, deflecting ruby blaster bolts with is silver blade as she deflected them with her violet one.  
  
Jaina snatched her comlink, still batting away shots from the Brigaders, and thumbed it on. "Goddess to Psycho, you there?"  
  
Sharr's staticky voice answered them. "Psycho here. Go, Goddess."  
  
"We need that shuttle now, Psycho."  
  
"Working on it, Goddess. We've got problems of our own." Sharr answered tightly.  
  
Jaina winced, she could hear blaster bolts in the distance. "Copy, Psycho. Sending Poster Boy and group your way. We're going to need that shuttle in 3 minutes. Can you do it?"  
  
Sharr hesistated. "You bet, Goddess."  
  
"Good. Do it. Goddess out." Jaina slapped her comlink back to its spot on her belt, dropping into a deeper link with the Force and letting it guide her movements. She deflected shot after shot, and she was noticing for every one Peace Brigader taken down, two more with blasters ran up. Sithspawn. she thought, focusing. Kyp… she called telepathically, Kyp, Sharr and Piggy's run into trouble. Go help them! she hoped he got all of that. On a second thought, she pictured the landing pad, and shoved the image at Kyp. She sensed a brief acknowledgment from him, and she smiled, bringing her blade down to slice through another blaster. "You know what, CorSec?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere." She announced.  
  
"Perceptive, aren't we? I agree. What do you propose?"  
  
She exchanged glances with him, and he knew what she intended. He shook his head. "Charging them would be suicide!"  
  
"I've got an idea!" called Kell.  
  
"Whatever it is, do it." Jaina shouted. He armed a thermal detonator, and Jaina turned around, and ran sprinting. Corran stayed where he was, providing cover for them in the narrow hallway.  
  
"Come on, CorSec!" called Jag.  
  
Corran shook his head. "I've got it! Go!"  
  
Kell threw the detonator, and Corran Force-aided it to land farther away from him. It exploded seconds later, the hallway erupting in flames. Jaina knew what Corran was doing, as she sensed a shield being built around them, propelling them along the corridor. He absorbed the energy from the explosion, and he's using it to help us get out of here. Smart.  
  
Thank you, Goddess. I wasn't with CorSec for nothing, you know. And I wouldn't be Hal Horn's son if I wasn't smart. she heard Corran say in her mind.  
  
She grinned as she raced through the hallway, sprinting towards the landing grid. She led the way, lightsaber blazing, and Team Two burst out onto the landing pad moments later, into the thick of a heated lightfight. Angry red bolts were shot across the hangar, and she nodded approval when she saw the freighter Sharr and Piggy had chosen. She observed Face as he launched another thermal detonator towards the Peace Brigader's side. Kyp narrowed his emerald gaze, enhancing the throw ad the detonator flew to the middle into the middle of the opposition, erupting into flames brilliantly.  
  
"Get in the ship!" Jaina called to her team. "Explosion Boy, CorSec, I need you out here. Shawnkyr, Imperial Boy, you can't do anything here, get in the freighter, now !"  
  
Jag nodded, sprinting up the ramp, and Shawnkyr hot on his heels. Jaina twirled her blade, running up to Kyp. "How big of a diversion do we need?"  
  
Kyp set his jaw. "Psycho's working on slicing past security. He picked the one freighter that has a security code!"  
  
"Explosion Boy, on second thought, leave your pack. Psycho needs help bypassing security and you're the closest we've got to a hacker."  
  
  
  
Kell nodded sharply, dropping his pack by Face and running up the ramp.  
  
"There's too many!" Jaina cried, her blade darting around in an attempt to block away the volley of shots.  
  
"We've got to hold out a little longer!" Kyp said, flipping into the air to stop a bolt headed towards Face.  
  
Jaina's comlink crackled. "Almost got it, Goddess. Hang on another minute."  
  
"Copy, Explosion B-" Jaina hissed in an attempt not to scream as a bolt grazed her left shoulder. She shut her eyes in an attempt to numb away the pain, when another bolt caught her square in the right shoulder, and she screamed as the bolt threw her off the ground and spun her around. She landed soundly on the ground, lightsaber shut off meters away, brandy brown eyes welling up with tears at the sudden pain. She heard someone shout her name across the comlink, realizing belatedly that it was Jag. She was going to reprimand him later for slipping and not using her call sign, but as she tried to reach for her comlink, her scorched shoulder flared up in pain, and she choked back another scream. She closed her eyes, shunting away the pain and collecting herself before calling her blade to her hand, and standing up. Her knees felt wobbly and unstable, and she looked at her right shoulder to see the damage, and nearly collapsed into unconsciousness when she saw the charred blackened pit in her shoulder.  
  
"I got it!" Kell cried over the comlink. "Let's go!"  
  
She was dimly aware of her still deflecting shots, and she saw Kyp shoot her an appraising glance. He moved in front of her, blocking away bolts aimed at the injured young woman.  
  
She turned, and saw Jag running down the ramp to her. He scooped her into his arms, cradling her close, and hurried back inside, with Face, Corran and Kyp right behind him. "Punch it, Psycho!"  
  
The ship rose above the ground, smoothly, and they angled it towards the sky, and Piggy hit the thrusters, accelerating them towards home.  
  
***  
  
Jag set Jaina down on a bunk in a back room, concern reflecting in his pale green eyes.  
  
He reached for his medpac, when Jaina put a hand on his arm, gritting through her teeth, "I'm fine. Just a burn."  
  
Jag barked a short laugh. "Just a burn? Please, Goddess, let me see." He pryed her fingers off of his arm, pulling out bacta salve out of the pack. He spoke to her as if addressing a young child. "Goddess, let me see. I'll make it better."  
  
Jaina glared at him, but softened it with a small smile. "Don't use sound so patronizing with me, Imperial Boy."  
  
"Sorry, Goddess. Are you going to let me work on your shoulders or not?"  
  
She just studied him, and he gave a little noise of exasperation, kneeling down next to her. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her with an urgency. Despite the pain, Jaina's arms wound around his neck, not willing to release him from the kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair, and he gently wrapped his arms around her, taking extra care because of her injuries. He reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving Jaina breathless and smiling.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, a suspicious grin on his lips. "That's all you really wanted, isn't it? Now, let me see that shoulder."  
  
She grinned wickedly. "No."  
  
Jag groaned teasingly, resting his head in his hands. "I've created a monster…"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me already. You know you want to." Jaina accused.  
  
Jag laughed. "Happy to oblige, Goddess." He ducked his head again, catching her lips in a kiss. After a few moments, Jag pulled back again. "Let me fix that shoulder, now."  
  
Jaina nodded.  
  
He knelt closer, studying the scorch with interest. "It's not that bad," he pronounced. "You might want to see the MD when we get home, though, if you can't heal it yourself."  
  
Jaina nodded again, wincing as he gently pressed a bacta numb to the injury.  
  
He proceeded to coat the half dollar-sized hole with a salve, and he carefully placed a bacta bandage over it. "Done with this arm. Let me see your left arm; where you got grazed by a bolt."  
  
Jaina raised her arm, and Jag turned it towards him gently, with all the care of a real medic. He studied the angry blistered streak on her arm for a moment, before softly pressing a bacta bandage to it.  
  
She smiled up at him, brown eyes sparkling. "Much better. Thanks."  
  
She moved to sit up, but Jag's mouth found hers again, and she lost herself in the sweetness of his lips.  
  
"I'm going to go up front, now. See if anyone needs anything," Jag whispered, his lips brushing hers.  
  
"Stay here, with me." Jaina pleaded. "I need you here."  
  
"You need to get some rest." Jag said, his forehead touching hers. "You know you won't get much with me around."  
  
She grinned lopsidedly, and Jag's heart skipped a beat. "You have a point,"  
  
Jag nodded, kissing her forehead. "Call me if you need me."  
  
She nodded, resting her head back on her pillow. "I will."  
  
"Sleep well, Goddess." Jag murmured, rising to his feet. She closed her brandy brown eyes, an angelic smile lighting her face, and Jag tucked a strand of silky brown hair behind an ear. He caressed her cheek lovingly, and turned, shutting off the lights as he left.  
  
Jaina just smiled, almost asleep instantly. Love you, Jag…  
  
***  
  
Shawnkyr sat in a darkened corner, considering the events that had occurred over the last three days. Jag came from a back room, the slightest hint of a smile on his features, and he dropped down into a seat next to Shawnkyr.  
  
She turned her blue features to face her commanding officer. "You were right."  
  
Jag's head snapped around. "What?"  
  
"I said, you were right. You told me you were supporting the greater good, and I see now you are correct. These eight other individuals all risked their lives to come and save me, regardless of the lack of information on my whereabouts, or who it was that attacked me…I can understand now, why you wish to stay here."  
  
Jag regarded her with interest. "And are you choosing to stay as well?"  
  
She allowed one corner of her mouth to twitch up. "There is nothing wrong with preparing a holocomm report for our house phalanx."  
  
Jag grinned. "Sounds good. I can prepare the report when we get back to the fleet, then."  
  
Shawnkyr nodded, before closing her ruby eyes and leaning her head back. Jag rose, walking towards the cockpit. Face had his boots propped up on the console, as did Kyp. Sharr and Wes sat behind them, and for once, Wes was silent.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jag asked, grinning.  
  
Face turned to mock-glower at him. "Not you, too." He twisted to face Janson. "Look at what you've started!"  
  
***  
  
As Face and Wes settled the stolen freighter onto the hangar bay aboard the Rebel Dream , Jaina straightened her cloak, raking her fingers through sleep tousled unruly brown hair. "Do I look presentable?" she asked Jag, who was standing behind her.  
  
"You always look magnificent. Don't worry, they aren't expecting much from a team who went to a desert backwater planet to rescue someone to be looking like the cover of a holojournal." He said.  
  
She twisted around to smile at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, Poster Boy! Our fans await!" called Wes, who had raced to the boarding ramp in order to be the first one off.  
  
Face just laughed, punching the controls for the ramp. Wes swaggered down proudly, accepting a back-slapping hug from both Tycho and Wedge. Face followed him closely, as did Corran, Kell, Piggy and Sharr. Shawnkyr disembarked next, Kyp following, and Jaina strolled off.  
  
Jag waited one second, watching as the members of both Rogue and Twin Suns squadrons rushed forward to embrace her. He noticed Han and Leia standing off to one side, patiently waiting their turn to embrace their daughter. Jag walked down next, crisply saluting Wedge and Tycho before giving them hugs.  
  
"Party in the Pilot's Lounge!" called one of the Rogues. "Darklighter's treating to drinks!"  
  
"I'm in, then!" announced Wedge, gathering a collective chuckle from the crowd.  
  
*** 


	10. Chapter 10

***  
  
Jaina, hair damp and wearing a clean jumpsuit, stood in the Pilot's Lounge, or so it was called. Usually, only pilots were admitted to this area of the ship; and the pilots had a strict 'no décor' rule. Tables and chairs had been drug aside, allowing more space for the party. Groups of fighters mingled around, laughing and chatting. Not crazy enough for a true Rogue party- yet.  
  
Shawnkyr looked faintly amused, standing by herself off in one corner.  
  
Jaina approached her, a smile brightening her features. "Not used to parties?"  
  
Shawnkyr nodded. "And, it's hard to believe that there's a party being thrown in honor of my safe return."  
  
Jaina grinned. "You know those Rogues. They look everywhere for a chance at liquor, sabacc and to brag about their exploits."  
  
Shanwkyr nodded again. "True. Back home, our pilots are more reserved; not quite as proud or cocky."  
  
"The New Republic X-wing pilots are renowned for their pride and egos." Jaina said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Miss Solo!" exclaimed Janson, approaching. "I see you are without an adequate amount of alcohol! Allow me to correct this terrible wrongdoing!"  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "Later, Wes. Don't you have a game of sabacc to be playing?"  
  
He grinned. "Actually, I was looking for players. Interested, Great One?"  
  
"No. Ask me later."  
  
Janson shrugged. "Your loss. Excuse me, O Great and Glorious One Who Must Be Obeyed, I must go harass other beings into a game of sabacc with me."  
  
Jaina nodded, a smirk forming on her lips as she watched him head towards Wedge. She shook her head. "Hopeless, isn't he?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
Jaina grinned, suddenly tugging Shawnkyr towards the bar. "I'm thirsty. Aren't you?"  
  
Shawnkyr shrugged. "I am fine."  
  
The server droid, a protocol droid cobbled together of silver and gold parts, approached the two. "What do you two young ladies want?"  
  
Jaina glanced at Shawnkyr. "I want a lomin-ale, please." A grin tugged at her mouth, recalling the amazingly annoying song Wes had been singing earlier about lomin-ale.  
  
The droid turned expectantly to Shawnkyr. "And you, miss?"  
  
"A brandy."  
  
"Of course." He shuffled off, returning a moment later with a mug of foaming ale, and a glass of golden brandy.  
  
Wes approached again, taking the mug of ale. "Thanks, Squeak."  
  
If the droid could have glared, Janson would have been receiving the hardest stare possible of a droid. "Please return the drink to the young lady, Janson."  
  
Wes cracked a grin, blowing off the foam and passing the mug to Jaina. "I'll take one of those, too, Squeaky."  
  
The droid half turned. "You will be served as soon as there are no other patrons waiting for drinks. It would do you good to not attempt to irritate me again."  
  
Wes raised an eyebrow. "Someone fried a servomotor." He muttered, before brightening. "Ah, yes, that reminds me. I forgot to ask you, Miss Nuruodo, do you play sabacc?"  
  
Her eyes took a feral glint. "I do."  
  
"Care to join in a game?" he inquired. "Me, Wedge, Tycho, Han and Lando are playing as well."  
  
Shawnkyr considered, before turning to Jaina. "You would not mind, would you?"  
  
Jaina smiled. "Go ahead. Under one condition, of course."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You don't lose to any of the old guys."  
  
Something close to an amused smile spread on her face. "I'll remember that."  
  
"Right this way, Miss Nuruodo," Wes said, steering her towards the sabacc table.  
  
Jaina sighed, leaning back against the bar. She took a swallow of her lomin- ale when Jag approached, a small smile on his lips. "Hey, Colonel." Jaina greeted him.  
  
"No décor, remember, Lieutenant?" he whispered.  
  
Jaina chuckled. "It's Goddess to you, and don't you forget it."  
  
Jag rolled his light emerald eyes. "I won't."  
  
Jaina grinned. "Enjoying the party?"  
  
"Enjoying the company, more so."  
  
Jaina's eyebrows shot up, and she blushed noticeably. A grin blossomed on her face. "Some one's been reading Wes's copy of 'Smooth Talking For Nerfs and Their Herders', hasn't he?"  
  
Jag feigned shock. "How did you know?!"  
  
Jaina laughed; a rich, beautiful sound to Jag's ears. He noticed as her face lit up and he decided then and there that he was going to try to make her laugh more often. He resisted the very strong temptation to kiss her right then and there. *Not in the middle of the party, not with all these onlookers…* he reminded himself. He was aware of someone trying to get his attention. "What?" he said, jolted back to reality.  
  
Jaina giggled again. " Spacing on me, Jag? Squeaky was asking what you wanted to drink."  
  
"Can I get a whiskey, Squeak?"  
  
"Most certainly." Said the droid, squeaking off towards the other end of the bar.  
  
"Well," he said, "This is a nice party. Do the Rogues throw parties often?"  
  
Jaina snorted. "Yeah, yeah, they do. But, you wouldn't call an official Rogue party nice. More like, insane, heavy drinking, bragging, fighting, discussing and bar brawls all rolled into one night."  
  
Jag laughed. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah, they were. Haven't been a Rogue for awhile, though, so I'm not sure how much they've changed." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"They haven't trust me, Jaina." A voice said from behind her, startling her.  
  
"Gavin!" she exclaimed, spinning around to hug her old commanding officer and long-time family friend.  
  
"Just wanted to say congratulations on a successful mission, Jaina. I'll leave you and Jag alone now." He said, winking.  
  
Jaina's cheeks burned and she saw out of the corner of her eye that Jag was similarily blushing.  
  
Gavin laughed at the two, before moving on to another group.  
  
*Sithspit, *Jaina thought, *Is it really that obvious?!*  
  
***  
  
Jaina strolled into the briefing room, a smile on her face. This morning a joint squadron briefing was being held, with the Rogues and Twin Suns. "Good morning, people!"  
  
She got a half-mumbled response from the group, and she grinned. "I said, Good morning people!"  
  
Someone called, "Good morning, Goddess," but other than that, most of the pilots had their heads on the table tops, or resting in their hands, or they were sleeping.  
  
"Still recovering from a hangover, Major Janson?" she asked.  
  
The pilot raised his head from the table, bleary eyed and grumbling. "Stop shouting, Great One." He hesitated, before adding, "Please."  
  
Jaina exchanged an amused glance with Gavin Darklighter, the leader of Rogue Squadron. "Caf's on the way," he said.  
  
"Good. Better be brewed strong and hot enough to melt transparisteel." Janson mumbled, resting his head on the table.  
  
Just then, Squeaky came in, a hovercart of pastries and caf behind him. Most of the pilots rose to grab a drink and a pastry.  
  
"Anyways," Jaina said, raising her voice, "I guess you all need another day's worth of rest."  
  
The group nodded, and she smiled sweetly. "But you won't get one."  
  
Rogues and Twin Suns groaned in protest.  
  
Jaina held a hand up. "I'm not finished yet. General Antilles has yet to inform us of our new base location, so we're going to be sticking with the Dream until further notice."  
  
Gavin took over from there. "This gives us plenty of time to sim, and practice. This is not leave, so I want all of you down in the sim chamber; not all at once, but everyone needs to log at least an hour down there. If you don't: kitchen duty, peeling tubers, and that sort of thing."  
  
"Questions?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Yes," said Wes.  
  
"What?" Jaina asked irritably.  
  
"Who brewed this caf?! It's terrible!"  
  
"No questions." Jaina said to Gavin, ignoring Janson's comment.  
  
"Good." Gavin said.  
  
"Dismissed." They both said, and the half of the pilots rose, while the others stayed put.  
  
Jaina pushed her way through the pilots, catching up with Jag. "Want to sim with me?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "As long as you won't cry because you'll have lost so terribly."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "If anyone's crying, Colonel, it's gonna be you."  
  
"We'll see about that." he said, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"Break port, Two!" Jaina called to her wingmate, Kyp Durron.  
  
The X-wing behind hers slipped to port.  
  
"Thanks, One." Kyp said.  
  
Jaina heeled her fighter hard to starboard, dropping behind another X-wing and started painting its shields with ruby laser fire. The fighter jinked, and Jaina followed the pilot's movements closely. An alarm went off suddenly, announcing a target lock. She jammed the stick forward, diving down, and rolled out of the lock.  
  
"Sithspit…" she muttered, sliding her X-wing on to its port s-foil. She snapped a quick stutter shot at the other ship, before banking around and racing off towards the other enemy ship. "Two, give me a hand here!" she called.  
  
"Sorry, One. Little tied up here myself." Kyp said back.  
  
Jaina gritted her teeth and flipped over to quad-linked lasers. Jaina chased the fighter, snapping off shots when she could, and she realized the pilot was leading them towards Kyp. She noticed the blip that had been designated enemy red on her sensor board disappear. "Good shooting, Two." She said, and before she could call a warning, the enemy she'd been pursuing turned Two into a flaming ball of debris.  
  
Jaina cursed softly to herself, and she decided right then and there that she was going to get the pilot. She was almost certain it was Jag, but she was too focused on the sim to check. She knew if her concentration slipped for just a moment, the other pilot would gain the advantage, and possibly catch her. They raced on, neither one catching the other, and Jaina was about to call a stalemate, when she suddenly grinned as an idea formed in her head. She dropped two shadow bombs, but left them drifting, and she flipped her s-foils to cruise.  
  
Jaina nailed the thrusters, and rocketed back towards the direction she'd just come from. Jag bit the bait, and yanked his ship around in pursuit. As soon as he'd passed over the bombs, Jaina used the Force to guide them, now sending them racing after Jag.  
  
She grinned triumphantly; she knew she'd won, when the sim terminated, and the canopy popped open.  
  
She was about to protest, figuring Jag had cut the sim because he knew he'd lost, when Kyp's voice filled her comm speakers. "Isn't three and a half hours long enough for you two? Don't you ever tire of playing cat and mouse?"  
  
"No." Jag said stiffly, barely keeping his irritation in check. I was about to win! Another thirty seconds, and I'd have had her! he thought, frustrated.  
  
"I was about to win, Kyp. Couldn't you have waited another thirty seconds?" Jaina asked tightly.  
  
"No. Me and Shawnkyr left to grab a bite to eat, and then we waited, observing for quite sometime. And then, we got sick of watching." Kyp replied.  
  
Jaina yanked off her helmet and flight gloves, tossing them to the sim chair. She leapt out of the sim, furious. "Dismissed, Durron." She spat.  
  
He looked stunned for a moment, then nodded, his smile icy. "As you wish, Goddess."  
  
He turned sharply, and Shawnkyr left with him, leaving the two storming pilots in the sim room alone.  
  
Jaina hissed out a sigh of vexation, turning to face Jag. "Children these days."  
  
He nodded. "What is society coming to, that two pilots can't even sim together without being interrupted?"  
  
She half-smiled. "A shame."  
  
Jag nodded again. "I almost had you beat, too."  
  
She frowned, a smile creeping on her face. "What are you talking about? I almost had you ."  
  
"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. You were retreating! I had a lock on you, in a matter of seconds, I would have had you free floating atoms."  
  
"I released two shadow bombs, which had just conveniently begun their deadly pursuit of you, Colonel."She returned.  
  
Jag's emerald eyes narrowed. "They would have missed; my sensor board would have alerted me in time-"  
  
"Would not! You would have been fried before you knew what hit you!" she argued.  
  
Jag stepped closer to her, looking down into her eyes. "No, I wouldn't have been fried. I am the superior pilot here, I would have been able to jink out of the way in time, and then, your precious shadow bombs would have locked onto you. "  
  
"Think what you will-" and then, Jag leaned down and kissed her, effectively ending any attempt at a response. Jaina was stunned for a moment, but she returned the kiss, her arms snaking around his neck as his wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Eew! What are you two doing?!" yelped someone.  
  
Jaina jerked out of the kiss, and turned, embarrassed and irritated.  
  
The commentator's eyes widened as he realized whom it was he'd just caught kissing. "Oh…oh, this is too good! I've got to tell the others!" he turned and sprinted off, and Jaina's eyes widened in horror. "Wes Janson! Get back here, now! "  
  
She took off running after the pilot, Jag on her heels. She sensed his embarrassment at being caught, and he felt guilt about it as well. She smirked. This is so not good…  
  
*** 


	11. Chapter 11

"Major Janson! Stop right there!" Jaina called, racing after him.  
  
She strained her ears to hear him mutter, "Now, if only I had a holocam…"  
  
"Wes!" she shrieked, tearing after him.  
  
Jag drew his charrik. "Permission to shoot him, Great One?"  
  
"Granted. Janson, freeze right there or I will have your head on a platter!" Jaina exclaimed, skidding around a corner. Jag was just behind her, she could hear his thundering footsteps. I'm going to kill him! she thought. I can't let news like this out! Well, she sighed, Desperate times call for desperate measures… she reached for the silver cylinder hanging from its customary place on her belt. She ignited her violet blade, now using the Force to run faster to try to catch up with Janson.  
  
"Wes, please!" her tone was pleading, and she watched as he twisted around to glance back at her, still running at top speed. She watched his eyes widen, and she grinned like a predator about to pounce on her prey.  
  
He skidded to a stop, and Jaina skidded to a stop just behind him, and Jag had realized they were going to stop beforehand, so he was jogging towards a spare conference room. He keyed in a sequence, and the door slid open.  
  
Jaina gestured with her violet blade. "In. Now."  
  
Janson gulped, "Yub, yub, Goddess." hastily entering the room.  
  
Jaina followed him, and Jag shut the door behind them. Jaina didn't hit any overhead lights, just used her lightsaber as the main light source in the room. It cast an almost sinister look to her face, and Jag looked positively foreboding and threatening, standing behind her with his arms crossed.  
  
Janson smiled uncertainly as he glanced between the two. "Hi, guys…"  
  
Jag glared at him. "Tell us, what exactly do you think you saw?"  
  
Janson's eyes glinted in the purple light, Jaina knew he was coming up with some smart remark, and braced herself for it. Anger is of the Dark Side…aggression is of the Dark Side…hatred is of the Dark Side…Anger is of the Dark Side…aggression is of the Dark Side… she repeated, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I saw you two-" he paused at the look from Jaina, "Um, hang on, let me choose a different set of words…"  
  
"Probably a good idea." Jag snapped.  
  
"You two were liplocked." He shrugged.  
  
Jaina felt her temper flare. Anger is of the Dark Side, anger is of the Dark Side, she repeated faster in her head. "And why were you running away from us like you'd just seen Darth Vader himself in the flesh?"  
  
Janson grinned. "Because I know a few people who'd love to hear you two are a couple."  
  
"Name them." Jaina snarled.  
  
Janson ticked them off on his fingers, "Your parents, your uncle, your aunt," he said, gesturing at Jaina, "All of Rogue Squadron, all of Twin Suns, all of Wraith Squadron, your Chiss counterpart, your uncle," he pointed at Jag, "Tycho, all of the Jed-"  
  
"Shut up. That's an order." Jaina said. "Excuse us." She tugged Jag into a corner, looking up at him. "Busted, we are." She whispered.  
  
"Can't you blank his memory, or something?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I guarantee I won't be able to, because the little sprinting-through-the-corridors-being-chased-by-a-Jedi-and-another-pilot-at- top-speed-screaming-to-stop surely didn't go unnoticed by others. And, I bet you twenty credits, there are a lot of people out there wondering what had just happened. Now, if we had been running slower, people would've had the chance to notice it was Wes Janson being chased by a pilot and a Jedi, so then they would've ignored the thing, like it was commonplace. But, we didn't and now we will pay."  
  
Jag grimaced. "We need to come up with a cover story, then. And kill Janson, we can't have him spreading this around."  
  
Jaina nodded. "Kill Janson a must, same with come up with a cover story. Has to be something believable. Something with Ewoks."  
  
Jag nodded. "We'll come up with something later, then. First, deal with Janson."  
  
"And Jag?" Jaina whispered.  
  
He shot her a questioning look.  
  
"Don't plan on kissing me again for a while."  
  
Jag sighed, disappointed. He walked back to Janson.  
  
"Well?" Janson asked.  
  
"We've decided to kill you." Jaina stated.  
  
"So you better write us a will and leave us everything." Jag added, deadpan.  
  
Janson sighed. "Listen, if you guys let me live, which I assure you, you will, I have an offer to make you. I want 50 credits a week for keeping your secret, starting now."  
  
Jaina's jaw dropped. "That's blackmail!"  
  
"Well, yes. It is, actually. But what you were planning was murder." He pointed out, "Pay up."  
  
Jaina grumbled and sifted through her pockets. "I can't believe we're letting ourselves get blackmailed."  
  
Jag didn't say anything, just handed her a few credcoins.  
  
She counted them carefully, then dropped them into Janson's outstretched hand. "Get out of here, Major. And if anyone finds out about this…" she gestured a slit across the throat.  
  
Janson grinned. "Yub, yub, Goddess!" He bolted from the room, leaving Jaina and Jag alone.  
  
She sighed. "How do we get ourselves in these messes?"  
  
Jag shrugged. "I don't know, but usually it starts with you kissing me or vice versa."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"You think maybe cause a kiss got us into this, a kiss will get us out?" he asked.  
  
She grinned, thumbing off her lightsaber. "Worth a shot. We don't have too much more to lose."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, when she stepped back. "One moment."  
  
Jag watched her curiously as she went and checked the door controls. He grinned, and pulled her to him in a kiss.  
  
***  
  
"That's it," she'd whispered, "We're going to your uncle."  
  
Jag had agreed. Janson was getting way out of hand. He rapped on the door to Wedge Antilles' inner office.  
  
"Come in!" Wedge called.  
  
The door hissed open to admit Jaina and Jag. Wedge stood up, a smile on his face. "Jaina, Jag! What brings you two to my office?"  
  
They exchanged glances. "We, ah, have a problem, Uncle Wedge." Jag began slowly.  
  
Wedge raised an eyebrow. "A problem? Sit down, please, tell me about it."  
  
Jaina dropped down into a chair, Jag taking a seat next to her.  
  
Wedge frowned, leaning forward, and folding his hands. "So, tell me, now, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Jaina cleared her throat. "It's Major Janson."  
  
Wedge groaned, and put a head on one hand. "Do I even want to know? This is Wes, so it probably has something to do with Ewoks, right?"  
  
"Kind of. It's just, he pulled a rather mean prank, and we want revenge." Jag whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially.  
  
Wedge grinned, "Revenge is good. What do you have in mind?" he asked, rising from his desk to rifle through a filing cabinet.  
  
"We aren't sure, actually." Jaina said. "We were hoping you could help us. I've heard you're pretty good with revenge."  
  
Wedge looked up from his cabinet, grinning. "The best. You've come to the right person, that's for sure."  
  
Jaina smiled.  
  
"Here we go." Wedge said, pulling a data pad and a data card out of the cabinet. "Allow me to present you with the'Antilles' List of Top Revenges and How To Perform Them, Volume 1.1 Revised Edition' . It's the ultimate guide. I've compiled over the years from my experiences with Rogue and Wraith Squadrons. Some of the ones in there are pure genius, if I do say so myself. Lists of what you'll need to perform them are included, and a few clips from the best ones are on the datacard, so you can see them in action." He grinned at them, and Jaina laughed.  
  
"General, you are the greatest!"  
  
Wedge positively beamed. "Now," he said, sobering slightly, his voice lowering, "This is not something you share with anybody, got it? I can't have anyone sharing the secrets of my best pranks with anyone. You do…and, well, I'll pull one far worse than those on the card on you, rest assured."  
  
Jag nodded solemnly. "We won't tell anyone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"If you would excuse us General, we've got some data to review. You've been a great help, Wedge. I owe you one. Or, put it on Dad's tab." Jaina said, rising.  
  
Wedge chuckled. "Will do, Goddess."  
  
***  
  
Jag raised his eyebrows. "Goddess…you're... blonde…"  
  
She glared at him. "Well, shut up, you. And look at your hair- it's nerf herder brown."  
  
He half smiled. "You have a point."  
  
"I always do." She said.  
  
He shook his head. "Well, blonde is a good color on you."  
  
Jaina glared at him again. "This hair color just dropped 10 points off of my IQ! I prefer brown, I really do. Iella's people are giving me eye color inserts, too, and they're doing some other stuff, too. They said they were going to change my hair color, they just didn't say to blonde."  
  
Jag nodded. "I know. I've got to wear hazel eye inserts, and they're covering up my scar. It's weird not seeing the white streak in my hair."  
  
Jaina smiled. "I can't wait till the mission's over and done with."  
  
"Me, too. I hear the rest of the Suns' have gotten some major changes, too. I heard  
  
Kyp's a redhead."  
  
Jaina chuckled. "I can't see Kyp with red hair."  
  
"Nor can I."  
  
Jaina grinned as she sensed a strong, familiar presence approaching. She turned, smiling. "Speak of the Sith, Kyp."  
  
She attempted to choke back a laugh, and she could tell Jag was standing behind her, gaping at Kyp. His hair was a flaming orange red, and extremely close cut, and his face was marred by a thick scar across his chin and lips.  
  
Kyp shot them a lofty look. "I think I look better than you, blondie."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes.  
  
Kyp shrugged. "It's true. How did we get stuck with double-duty, now?"  
  
Jaina sighed. "Wedge's been sending the Wraiths all over, setting up Resistance cells and such, when I dunno who, but someone discovered a large, well organized Peace Brigade cell on Corellia. Wedge figured that a well-organized team, such as us, was needed to get information to help break up the Peace Brigaders, and also, to help start the Resistance cell on Corellia. He offered it to us Twins, and I figured it would be a nice change of pace. He didn't tell me it entailed this much work."  
  
Kyp arched an eyebrow. "You actually expected him to explain exactly just how much work goes into an Intelligence operation? That would be very un- sneaky and straightforward, not very Antilles at all."  
  
"He has a point, Goddess." Jag commented.  
  
Jaina mock-glared at him. "Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"Obviously not yours." Kyp said, smiling.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes, when her comlink chimed. "That would be my Intel instructor. Catch you guys later?"  
  
Both men nodded.  
  
"Have fun." Jag called after her.  
  
She snorted. "I always do."  
  
***  
  
Jag leaned back, and closed his once green, now hazel eyes. He laced his fingers behind his head, smiling blissfully.  
  
"What are you so happy about, Fel?" a voice jolted him alert.  
  
Jag glanced up at Kyp Durron, who dropped his tray of food on the table and dropped down into the seat across from him.  
  
Jag shrugged. "No reason."  
  
Kyp eyed him suspiciously, but decided not to press the subject. He picked up the eating utensil, and poked at a gelatinous lump of…something. "Someone needs to teach the server droids how to cook real food, this mystery nerf substitute is just plain weird…"  
  
Jag grinned. "We can't complain. Nobody's died from it, or started glowing in the dark."  
  
"Yet." Kyp said, still poking at the glob on his plate.  
  
Jag shook his head, and ran a hand through his now shaggier chocolate hair, when a young woman slammed her tray down on the table, and dropped into a seat next to Jag.  
  
Her bright blue eyes sparked and the short, downy blonde looked positively furious. "Arryn Taeyle. Nice to meet you." She spat.  
  
Jag did a double take. "Great One?"  
  
Jaina sighed irritably. "No, nerf-for-brains. It's Arryn Taeyle for the next few weeks."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, then, Arryn, it's a pleasure to meet you…I'm…" he winced, trying to recall the name the Intelligence operative had given him. "I'm…Jared…"  
  
Jaina waited expectantly, and Kyp swiftly kicked Jag in the shin, smiling at Jaina the whole time. "Forgive my partner, Arryn. He's just so blown away by your stunning beauty and pleasant nature that he's forgotten his identity, so scrambled his brains are at the sight of such a drop-dead gorgeous chick."  
  
Jaina burst out laughing. "Kyp, you been reading Janson's copy of 'Smooth Talking For Nerfs and Their Herders', as well?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I have." Kyp said coolly. "How did you know?"  
  
She sighed, grumbling something they didn't catch, before picking up her tray and moving to a different table.  
  
Jag straightened up suddenly, the laughter and merriment fading from his face. "I remember what my name is! It's Jared, Jared Taeyle!"  
  
Kyp studied him. "Isn't that Jaina's new name, too?"  
  
Jag reflected. "I'm not sure. Hey, Arryn, come over here."  
  
Jaina mock glared at them again, before gathering her tray and stuff, and returning to her former seat. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, miss," Jag began, "I never finished introducing myself to you. I'm Jared Taeyle."  
  
Jaina sighed. "Ok, guys, enough of the jokes."  
  
"No, I'm serious," Jag protested.  
  
"So, if I'm Arryn Taeyle,and you're Jared Taeyle, then we're brother and sister?" Jaina asked.  
  
Kyp grinned. "Husband and wife."  
  
*Someone in Intel's having a lot fun with this… *Jaina thought. She grinned. "This will be interesting."  
  
Jag nodded. "Indeed."  
  
"And what, then, is your identity, Kyp?" Jaina asked.  
  
Kyp grinned. "I'm Erik Lanthourpe. At your service."  
  
Jaina smiled. "So, are you single?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jag cut in. "Forgetting who we are married to, dear?"  
  
Jaina laughed. "Someone's borderline paranoid and over protective."  
  
"I have a right to be." He replied, winking at her.  
  
***  
  
Kyp Durron-Erik Lanthourpe- stood off to one side of the crowded, noisy refugee ship. He watched as Jag- Jared Taeyle- came up behind Jaina –Arryn Taeyle- and slid his arms around his "wife", whispering something in her ear, before kissing her.  
  
Kyp privately wondered just how much they were acting, or if they were even acting at all. He knew Jag liked Jaina, maybe even loved her, and he thought Jaina felt just as strongly about him.  
  
*I have yet to figure out why they are so secretive…I'm sure everyone's figured it out by now…* he thought.  
  
He bent down to pick up his duffel bag, and he slung it over his shoulder, heading towards the exit ramp.  
  
"Reason for coming to Corellia?" asked the Customs officer.  
  
"Refugee." Kyp said.  
  
"Oh. Well, then, I really don't need to ask you anything else. Can I see your identification cards?" the officer asked.  
  
"Sure." Kyp fished around in a pocket, revealing a data card and a holo card. The Customs official studied it, then nodded. "Enjoy you stay on Corellia, Mr. Lanthourpe. Next."  
  
Kyp shuffled on through the line, looking for a transport to Coronet City.  
  
***  
  
"Planet of origin?" asked the Customs official monotonously.  
  
Jaina squeezed Jag's hand. "Coruscant."  
  
The Customs officer's expression softened. "Is it bad?"  
  
Jaina looked away, and nodded.  
  
Jag spoke up. "They're altering it's orbit, breaking the buildings…our home is totally destroyed…I don't think we'll ever be able to go back…"  
  
"I'm sorry." The Customs officer said.  
  
Jag offered him a tight lipped smile.  
  
"Duration of stay?" asked the officer.  
  
"Unknown." Jag replied. "We're refugees."  
  
The officer nodded. "Do you have identification cards on you?"  
  
Jaina glanced at the officer, and nodded, blue eyes brimming with tears. "Yes," she whispered, pulling out a few cards and papers.  
  
The official looked things over. "Very well. Your papers are in order, Mr. And Mrs. Taeyle. Enjoy your stay on Corellia."  
  
They both nodded, and started to move on.  
  
"Wait," called the official. "If you're looking for the camps, those transports are to your left. To your right are transports to the cities."  
  
"Thanks." Jag said, leading Jaina towards the transports to Coronet City. A few moments later, they sat in a hover taxi, with Jaina snuggled against his side. He smiled, and kissed her forehead, stroking her soft, now blonde hair.  
  
*So far, so good...and this husband/wife thing is rather fun...* Jag thought, smiling.  
  
***  
  
once again, read and review! Thanks for all the feedback, everyone!! :D more soon, unless there are more problems with FF.N… 


	12. Chapter 12

Jaina surveyed the room before her. After walking around for almost the whole day, looking for possible Resistance operatives, they'd found a cheap little hotel in a poorer part of town; they were supposed to be refugees, so it fit their story, and served their purposes.  
  
"All clean." Jag said, tucking away the device given to them by Iella; it was a scanner for listening devices and other such annoyances.  
  
Jaina turned. "That's good."  
  
She stifled a yawn, and strode over to the bed. She fell back on to it, resting her head on a pillow, when she froze suddenly.  
  
Jag frowned. "Everything ok?"  
  
"There's only one bed." Jaina murmured.  
  
Jag laughed, coming over to her, and kissing the tip of her nose. "We are 'married', Air."  
  
He winked at her, and she smiled. "Right. How could I forget?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe this will help you remember?" Jag whispered, eyes sparkling as he bent down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms encircled her waist, and she lost herself in the sweetness of his lips.  
  
She pulled away, breathless, and smiled at him. "I'm going to change."  
  
He shot her a small smile, and leaned back onto the bed, lacing his fingers behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, studying the pattern of dots above him, but his mind was lightyears away.  
  
"Hey, Arryn to Jared. Come in 'Red." Jaina said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Jag blinked, and blushed slightly. "Sorry, sweetheart. I was spacing out."  
  
"I couldn't tell." Jaina grinned at him, and he smiled back at her. She felt her pulse pick up slightly at his smile. He called me sweetheart. He's never done that before. I could get used to this.  
  
She dropped down onto the bed next to him, closing her eyes. She felt him get up, and she kicked off her boots, and slid under the covers. The lights turned off moments later, and Jag dropped down next to her, and she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.  
  
"Better not tell my dad we've shared a bed. He'll flip." Jaina murmured.  
  
Jag laughed.  
  
"No, dear, I'm serious. You don't want to see an angry Han Solo."  
  
"I'll take your word for it, then. I won't tell him."  
  
"A wise choice." Jaina said.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, they strolled the streets of Coronet City hand in hand. Jaina smiled as they strolled along the permacrete walkway.  
  
"It's pretty here. I've never been to Corellia before." Jag said.  
  
"I've been here once or twice. I remember when we were here with." her voice trailed off, and Jag knew she was thinking about Anakin and Jacen but couldn't say it. He squeezed her hand, a silent show of support. She gave him a tired, weary smile of gratitude, and they continued walking in silence.  
  
"It's right here." Jag said, tugging her into a dark cantina.  
  
Jaina looked around, surprised. "That was quick."  
  
Jag shrugged. "Our, ah, companion said the third row.last table.and he'll be wearing a black cloak. Which would make him that guy over there." Jag indicated with a quick nod in that direction.  
  
Jaina smiled. "You sure that's the guy?"  
  
"Quite positive. You want to go get us some drinks, dear?" Jag asked.  
  
"Sure. Lomin ale, right?" she asked.  
  
Jag grinned. "You got it. Thanks, love." He walked over towards the man at the designated table, and Jaina watched as they shook hands and sat down. With a grin, she walked over to the bar.  
  
"Ain't it a little early for you to be out drinking, sugar?" asked the bartender.  
  
"No. And please, don't 'sugar' me." Jaina said calmly. The bartender chuckled. "Awright. What can I getcha?"  
  
"Two house lomins, please." She said.  
  
The bartender nodded, and shuffled down to the other end of the bar. While she waited, Jaina sat down on a stool, and observed the exchange between her 'husband' and their mysterious contact. She used the Force to listen in on their conversation, and felt a twinge of guilt at eavesdropping. She shrugged it off, and accepted the two mugs from the barkeep, heading back over towards Jag.  
  
"Thanks, sweetheart." Jag said, taking a mug. "This is Tymur Keppon. He's going to be assisting us."  
  
Jaina nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Keppon." She extended her hand, and Keppon shook it warmly.  
  
"Tymur, this is my wife, Arryn." Jag introduced them.  
  
"She's quite the catch, Jared." Tymur commented.  
  
Jaina blushed slightly, and she felt Jag's pride swell.  
  
"Thank you. I think she's quite the catch also." Jag said, winking at her, before shooting her a lopsided, pure Corellian smile.  
  
Jaina's cheeks flamed red, and she took a swallow of her lomin ale, savoring it. Back to business, gentlemen. she silently willed them.  
  
Jag and Tymur, Jaina was almost certain that was an assumed name, just like they weren't 'Jared and Arryn Taeyle', continued to talk. Jaina was also quite certain that they were discussing everything in code. She doubted Jag really cared about the scores of yesterday's sludgeball match. She lost interest in the conversation, and was fairly surprised when it ended less than 10 minutes later. The two men shook hands again, and Tymur shook Jaina's hand one last time, and he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Everything go alright?" Jaina whispered.  
  
"Of course. We found our one man, now we just have to wait for the rest of the Suns to contact us, and let us know they've found suitable help as well." Jag whispered back, barely audible. "We have time for some of that rest and relaxation we were promised by my uncle."  
  
Jaina grinned. "Lead the way, Jared."  
  
He took one of her hands in his, and led her through the crowded cantina. "Let's go back to our room first, sweetheart. I want to send a message to my uncle, and let him know we're here, safe and sound. Then we can do whatever you desire."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, love." She replied, stepping into the turbolift.  
  
Jag took the opportunity to kiss her, long and sweet, before smiling at her. "I hope we can have a nice long vacation now."  
  
"That sounds really nice. There's been way to much war and death and Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
Jag nodded, leading her out the turbolift and through the hallway. He paused to key in the room code, momentarily releasing Jaina's hand. She staggered suddenly against the doorway, face paling. Jag froze, studying her with a concerned look. She closed her eyes, a sweat breaking out on her forehead. Jag frowned, repeating her name and getting no response. Her eyes widened, and she doubled over and gasped in pain.  
  
"Arryn?! Are you ok?" Jag said, kneeling beside Jaina. He caught himself just in time, remembering to call her Arryn, and not Jaina. "Answer me!" he demanded, a cold panic and fear coming over him.  
  
"No." Jaina whispered, now blue eyes wide and open, but not seeing or hearing Jag. "No!" She screeched.  
  
***  
  
Hehe, I just loooooove cliffies, don't you? :D more sooner or later, im going out of town soon..r&r, please! 


	13. Chapter 13

***  
  
Pain, fear, extreme anguish, and terror swirled around Jaina, completely covering her, drowning her. She was curled up into as tight a ball as she could manage, tears streaming down her face, despite the fact that her eyes were squeezed shut. She ached and burned all over, and nothing she could do could shunt away the hurt. Then, as quickly as it had come, the misery and anguish fled. She was vaguely aware of Jag looking down into her eyes through a hazy shroud of tears. He was kneeling down beside their bed; how she'd gotten there, she didn't know, and her emotions were too scrambled to even try to sort things out.  
  
"Arryn." he breathed, "Are you ok?" His hazel eyes shone with worry for her.  
  
"I," Jaina started, her voice faltering, "I."  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks unchecked again, and Jag gathered her into his arms, murmuring soothing words. Jaina collapsed into his embrace, her tears soaking into his tunic. She curled up against him, sobs wracking her shoulders uncontrollably.  
  
Jag was worried. *I've never seen her this shaken up before.* he thought, rubbing her back comfortingly. He waited until he thought she'd calmed down enough before he asked her again, almost afraid of making her cry again.* And that's the last thing I want to do, to make her cry or recall something painful. *  
  
"Arr." he whispered, "Arr.what happened?"  
  
She turned a tear-streaked face to him, her bright blue eyes welling with tears. "I." she sniffed, "I.don't know, Jared."  
  
He waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"Jare.it was like.I wasn't even here.I was watching through someone else's eyes, and feeling their pain," She finally had control of her voice, and a few tears slipped past her guard and trickled down her cheeks. "Every nerve exploded with pain, and."  
  
Jag's heart almost broke at her sad expression; the corners of her mouth turned down slightly, and tears trickled down her cheeks, and she looked so broken, so helpless that Jag's heart went out to her. *I'd give anything to stop her from hurting, and to make her smile and laugh again. *  
  
He gently caressed her cheek, swiping at the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Don't cry." he whispered. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Jaina struggled against a new wave of tears, pulling away from Jag like she'd just been stung. Her bottom lip trembled. "How can you say that? You don't even know if you'll live to see tomorrow!"  
  
Jag sighed, his fingers combing through her tousled blonde hair. "No. No, you're right, I don't know that, and I shouldn't have said that. But, I know that having you here with me is good enough for now, and I don't need to worry about tomorrow."  
  
She buried her face in his neck, throwing her arms around him. They stayed in that embrace for several long moments, until curiosity got the best of Jag.  
  
"Arryn?" he whispered.  
  
"What?" she said softly, pulling away from him just enough to be able to look him in the eye.  
  
Jag shifted slightly. "What was that from?"  
  
She managed for a moment not to look extremely depressed, and instead, she looked reflective. "I think.I think it was from my bond with Kyp."  
  
Jag drew a sharp intake of breath. "He's hurt?"  
  
Jaina shrugged miserably. "I don't think it was him. I think was picking up on his sensing someone else's agony-but there would be no reason why I should have felt it from Kyp instead of from that Jedi."  
  
She stiffened in Jag's arms suddenly.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
Tears sprang up in her eyes again. "On Hapes, I couldn't sense Jacen.I just felt the other Jedi and what they were sensing from him,"  
  
"So," he said quietly, "It was something from Jacen?"  
  
Jaina nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks again. "They're hurting my brother, Jag," she said, not even caring that she hadn't called him by his alias and had just compromised security. All that mattered was her brother, and he was in Yuuzhan Vong hands, at their mercy, all because she'd left him behind. "They're hurting him terribly. I," her voice broke, "I've got to do something!"  
  
"No," Jag said.  
  
Jaina looked up at him, looking at him like he'd just betrayed her to the Peace Brigade.  
  
"No," he repeated, "No, *we've* got to do something."  
  
***  
  
Jaina's blue eyes widened. "You really mean it?" she gasped.  
  
He nodded. "I really do."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "You have no idea what this means to me!"  
  
Jag smiled, tightening his grip on her slightly. "I can't let you go alone," he whispered, "And you know I'd follow you, wherever you will go. We'll get Jacen back, Jaina, whatever it takes, we'll get him back."  
  
"Thank you, Jag, thank you so much," she whispered, her throat thickening. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they stayed that way for awhile, until Jag carefully picked up, rising, and gently set her back down on their bed. She shot him a questioning look.  
  
"I've got to call my dear uncle, inform him of our change in plans." He answered, walking towards the small comm unit in the corner of the room. He dropped down in front of it, not exactly thrilled to call up his uncle and tell him they were aborting the mission. *Please be understanding,* he silently pleaded,* Don't make this too hard, Uncle. *He keyed in all the possible encryption codes he could manage for the holocomm transmission. On an impulse, he picked up another data card of encryptions, and slid it into the unit, just as an extra safety precaution.  
  
Moments later, the image of a tired Wedge Antilles appeared, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "General Antilles here, and there had better be some good Sithspawned reason for calling at this hour."  
  
  
  
Jag winced, forgetting the time conversions. *It's not even that early, though, really,* he thought. "General, I thought you'd be interested in a mission recap."  
  
Wedge did a double take. "Jag?"  
  
Jag nodded. "Like the costume? Your wife created it."  
  
"It's different. You were saying? A 'mission recap'?" Wedge asked.  
  
Jag hesitated, glancing at Jaina before nodding again. "Change in plans. We found our contact, we're done with our portion until the rest of the team checks in, which none of them have. And."  
  
"And?" Wedge repeated.  
  
"And, well, Jaina had a vision from the Force. It's not even really a vision, she balled up in pain, and cried for nearly twenty minutes, nonstop, here, but not here. You know what I mean?"  
  
Wedge's eyes narrowed. "I'm thinking I don't like where this conversation is heading."  
  
Jag sighed. "You won't. It was from Kyp, who was receiving it from Jacen."  
  
Wedge shook his head. "No. I am sorry, send my regrets to Jaina, but we can't have her dashing off to save her brother. It's far too dangerous. Right now, they may torture him, but they won't kill him, not until they get Jaina, and force them to kill each other. He's safe for now, and so is she. No."  
  
Jag sighed heavily again. "I'm afraid I can't take no for an answer. I told her we would do something, and I won't go back on my word. I can't bear to watch her go through this much pain, General."  
  
"No. Listen up, Colonel," Wedge spat, putting as much venom into his voice as he could, "You are not to let Jaina Solo leave Corellia. Those are your orders. Understood?"  
  
"They have been heard, processed and ignored, General. You should issue other orders; you know we won't follow any others. You may as well give us your approval." Jag returned just as icily.  
  
Wedge glared at him, apparently considering Jag's words. After a moment's pause, he continued, "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Let. Jaina. Solo. Leave. Corellia. Until. I. Have. Given. My. Express. Permission."  
  
Jag matched his glare to Wedge's. "And that's where you are wrong, General. She outranks you. I take my orders from her. And if you are not going to consent to our new mission, then I have to go."  
  
Wedge opened his mouth to protest, but Jag silenced him with a hand. "General, you are hundreds of lightyears away, and you can't stop us. This may be insubordination, but so be it. We are going to save Jacen Solo, and nothing you can do will stop us."  
  
Wedge stared at him, unbelieving this was his nephew, the Imperial who took orders and fulfilled them, who never disobeyed a superior, even if he didn't agree.* Seems we have suceeded in turning him into a Rebellion-style pilot. I just wish, for once, he hadn't turned Rebellion on us yet.* Wedge swore under his breath. "Very well, Colonel, it appears you can look forward to house arrest upon your return to the fleet. You are staring a court-martial in the face. And if you return without Jaina Solo, you are staring an execution in the face."  
  
Jag narrowed his eyes. "You can't execute me for that."  
  
Wedge raised his eyebrows. "I never said I would be the one executing you. I can guarantee the Skywalker-Solo clan who would be performing your execution. So, I recommend you return with Jaina Solo alive, Colonel. Otherwise, I don't recommend returning at all."  
  
***  
  
As Jag slipped into bed, Jaina turned to him, lying on her right side, resting her head in her right hand. "I overheard your exchange with Wedge. I'm sorry."  
  
He shrugged. "It's ok, really."  
  
"No, this is all my fault. You've never fought with him, have you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"And you are staring a court-martial in the face. You should stay here; I'll save my brother. And if I can't.the galaxy is a better place without me."  
  
Jag shook his head. "Don't even start, Arryn. I'm going with you and that's that."  
  
Jaina's eyes started to fill with tears again, but she blinked them away. She leaned over and kissed Jag, long and slow. "Thank you, Jare. no one else cares." she breathed, pulling away.  
  
She could see him half-smile. "You're wrong," he said, "We aren't going to be the only ones going. I bet you a million credits, Kyp will find out, and he'll end up coming, too."  
  
She sighed. "You are probably right."  
  
"Probably?" Jag arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, ok, you are right." Jaina conceded.  
  
"Much better." Jag grinned, leaning forward to kiss her again. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Love you, Arr. and don't you ever forget it, or doubt it."  
  
She smiled. "I won't. I love you too, Jare."  
  
***  
  
Kyp Durron was covered in a sticky sheen, his breathing hard. *If that wasn't the most excruciating thing I've ever felt through the Force, then I don't know what is.* He shuddered to himself, trying to calm shaky nerves and a queasy stomach. *I bet every Jedi in the Known Galaxy felt that. *  
  
His eyes widened as he realized he sent his agony over his Force bond with Jaina. *Jaina? Jaina, I am so sorry. *he sent.* I should have shielded. Are you ok? *  
  
He sensed almost a mental shrug from her. *It's all good.*  
  
*I don't think it is. *  
  
He sensed another mental shrug from her. *Fine, you're right, it's not good. But, I'm going to fix that. You'll see. *  
  
Kyp frowned, wondering what she meant. Realization dawned on him, and his eyes widened. *You aren't going after him, are you, Jaina? *  
  
*I'm trying to sleep, Kyp. Leave me alone.* With that, she shut herself off from him, and he knew she was going to go try and save Jacen.  
  
She can't go.* She'll get herself killed or worse-captured.* Kyp thought. *Well, I'm coming, too. Whether she likes it or not.'* He began to pack his small duffel bag, stuffing it with his spare clothes, and his weaponry.  
  
***  
  
ok, all I'm sorry for taking forever with the updates! I was out of town! Oh, and for those of you who think I take too long to update, go to the theforce.net's fan fiction forum, and I update there almost every day.and the story is a lot longer there.if ya do go to TF.N 's forum, it's The Battle At Hand, and go to page 9. That's where this part ends. Just in case you'd rather read it there, of course. :D 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all my reviewers, Sabé, (sorry about the accent, Word does it automatically and I don't know how to undo it!) Chuwi, jedismuggler and GJ for reviewing my last chapter, and thanks for reading my story! Here's the next part! :D  
  
***  
  
Wedge rubbed his eyes wearily. "Sithspit, Jag. Don't do this."  
  
Iella came into his office, a questioning look on her face. "What's he doing?"  
  
"They're aborting the mission." Wedge said.  
  
"What?" Iella gasped, "They can't do that!"  
  
"Well, they are," Wedge said. "Jaina's gotten something through the Force from Jacen, and now both of them are going to go find him."  
  
Iella's face paled. "Wedge, that will get them both captured!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she asked. "And don't say nothing, Wedge Antilles, because this is the daughter of two of your closest friends, and she's also niece of one of your oldest friends, and he's the son of your sister, and you will not just sit there and let them walk off to their deaths."  
  
Wedge looked amazingly weary and old just then. "Iella, there is nothing I can do. I tried to order him, he won't listen. Jaina outranks me, he says. I tried to reason with him, and I tried threatening him, but he's determined to stay with Jaina."  
  
"Well, why won't you help them?" she asked.  
  
"It's not that simple. I'm betting they will be out of reach by now, until something goes wrong. I don't even know where I'm going if I were to find out a way to help them!"  
  
Iella studied his expression for a moment, before reaching into a pocket of her robe. She pulled out a comlink , and set the frequency, calling into the comlink, "Loran, are you there?"  
  
She waited a moment, and tried again. "Loran. Wake up. That's an order."  
  
A moment later, a groggy voice answered her. "Face here. What can I do for you at this ungodly hour of the night?"  
  
"Face, General Antilles need to speak with you. Can you be down here in 10 minutes?"  
  
"I'll be there in 5. Loran out."  
  
Iella smiled at Wedge. "See that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She dialed a different frequency on her comlink. "Good morning, Tahiri, wake up."  
  
The Jedi girl's voice came back almost instantly, and Wedge suspected she was having trouble sleeping again. "Tahiri here. What do you need, Iella?"  
  
"General Antilles needs to speak with you. Can you be here in 5 minutes?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll be there. Tahiri out."  
  
Iella shot Wedge a toothy grin. "Good night, love."  
  
"Hey, now, wait just a minute, Iella. That's all great and fine, you got em these people, but what am I supposed to say?"  
  
Iella raised an eyebrow. "You really do need that cup of caf, don't you? Tahiri speaks Vong fluently. If you're going to send anyone to help Jag and Jaina, she'd be the one; Face and his Wraiths are the engineers for anything used to infiltrate the Vong. I'm sure you can get a few ooglith masquers and tizowyrms to send to Jag and Jaina, and I bet Kyp will go too, so you might want to ask for a couple extra. Now, I trust you can take it from here?"  
  
Wedge smiled sheepishly. "I really do need that caf. G'night."  
  
Iella stepped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late." She winked at him, and left his office.  
  
Wedge dropped back down into his chair, feeling old. He shook his head sadly. They're doing it to me again.Antilles, you shouldn't say it, but you are getting too old for this type of stuff. His argument with Jag left him exhausted- Now I'm really looking forward to Syal and Myri's teenage years - he'd never really argued with the young man- My nephew - before.  
  
He fumbled for his comlink. "Squeaky?"  
  
"Yes, General Antilles?" answered the droid.  
  
"Can you get me a large pot of caf, please?" he asked.  
  
"Most certainly, General."  
  
"Thanks," His office door chimed as he reclipped his comlink to his belt, and he called, "Come in."  
  
The pretty, blond Tahiri Veila stepped through the door, her feet customarily bare, and her green eyes sparkling, something Wedge hadn't seen since before Anakin had died. "You wanted to see me, General?"  
  
Wedge smiled. "I did, and if you would, please, take a seat; we're waiting on another person to arrive. Oh, and one other thing- no formalities here; I'm just Wedge. This is a strictly off the record meeting. Whatever we talk about here doesn't leave the office."  
  
Tahiri nodded. "No problem, Wedge."  
  
A moment later, the door chimed sounded again, and Garik 'Face' Loran stuck his head in the doorway. "You called for me?"  
  
Wedge nodded. "Come in, Face. Take a seat. First off, I'd like to thank both of you, I really appreciate you coming down here this early."  
  
Tahiri waved the comment off. "It's no problem."  
  
Face took on an air of haughtiness, and sniffed, "This had better be worth my beauty rest."  
  
Tahiri rolled her eyes. "You're just as bad as Kell."  
  
Face grinned at her. "I'm just as bad as Kell? No, I like to think I'm worse, Auntie Tahiri."  
  
Wedge cleared his throat, stopping the conversation.  
  
Tahiri looked sheepish and apologetic. "Sorry, Gen, er, Wedge."  
  
Wedge shot her a smile. "Ok, guys, this is the thing: none of this stuff leaves my office. You two weren't in my office, holding a secret meeting late at night."  
  
Face and Tahiri both nodded.  
  
"Alright," Wedge continued, " I need your help, both of you. Jag and Jaina have decided to abort their current mission on Corellia, to pursue a hunch about Jacen Solo."  
  
Tahiri gasped. "Was that who that was?"  
  
Wedge shot her a curious glance. "Who what was?"  
  
Tahiri blushed. "Like an hour ago, maybe more, some Jedi broadcast an amazing amount of anguish and torture and agony across the Force. It was terrible; I couldn't get back to sleep, I just cried for a while. That's why I was awake when Iella called. It was beyond shocking, really."  
  
Wedge nodded understandingly. Now what Jag said makes more sense. Maybe I can hold off their departure till Jaina becomes more.rational? I've heard she shares a special bond with Jacen, so maybe she received so much more misery, then, and she can't stand to think that's what is being done to her brother. "Well, they're going toff to save him. And they don't have enough resources, I'm certain, to get in and out alive. And if the Vong-"  
  
"Yuuzhan Vong." Tahiri corrected automatically.  
  
"The Yuuzhan Vong get Jaina." Wedge let his voice trail off.  
  
Face nodded. "We understand. The Wraiths have several ooglith masquers; Tahiri's used them before, and so have I. You can use them."  
  
Wedge smiled. "Thank you, Face."  
  
Tahiri's eyes were narrowed. "I speak Yuuzhan Vong fluently, is that why you asked me to come down here?"  
  
Wedge nodded. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I understand completely, and have tizowyrms aplenty, I just figured it would probably be better to have someone who knows the language go."  
  
Tahiri shook her head. "Wedge, me going is not a problem. I am in. The Yuuzhan Vong killed Anakin, and I won't let them do the same to his brother and sister. He saved my life before, countless times, and I owe him my life, but he's not here now. Saving his brother and protecting his sister is the least I can do."  
  
Wedge saw the hurt in her emerald eyes, but he also saw a new determination and strength that had been missing since Anakin's death. He narrowed his brandy eyes, thinking. "Well, guys, now that I have you two committed to helping the Goddess and my nephew, I'm willing to hear suggestions on how exactly to do it."  
  
Squeaky, the protocol droid cobbled together from gold and silver parts, entered Wedge's office bearing a tray of caf, some cups and a few sugary pastries.  
  
"Thanks, Squeak." Wedge said, accepting the tray. "You two want caf?"  
  
Tahiri wrinkled her nose, but Face nodded. "I'll take some."  
  
Tahiri instead reached for a pastry, and Face and Wedge sipped steaming cups of caf. "I'll contact Jaina," she offered, "I'll let her know we found out and we want to help them. I'll get her to come to a rendezvous point, and from there, we'll get Jacen."  
  
Face nodded. "That would work, and that way, we know no one else, more specifically Peace Brigade, can intercept the coordinates. Can we compile a team, because 4 people, two of them Jedi, will not be enough to anywhere near Solo."  
  
Wedge nodded. "Who are you thinking?"  
  
Tahiri and Face exchanged glances. "Kell Tainer." Face said.  
  
"No," Tahiri shook her head adamantly. "I've had just about as much of 'Auntie Tahiri' that I can take."  
  
"But, Auntie Tahiri, he's our demolitions expert. We'll need him." Face reasoned.  
  
"He's right, Tahiri. Take him."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. But, if he irritates me, can I space him?"  
  
"Anyway," Face said, "Back to the list. You writing this down, Wedge?"  
  
Wedge nodded, waving a datapad in their direction,  
  
"We want more Jedi, as well. Corran Horn, and Mara Jade. If we can convince her, that is."  
  
"Sharr and Piggy, as well." Tahiri said, "They've had the most experience with the Yuuzhan Vong, after me."  
  
Wedge nodded again. "Go on,"  
  
The two fell silent, lost deep in thought, with Wedge waiting expectantly.  
  
"Why don't you take Wes, too?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Wedge, just how stupid do you think we are?" asked Face.  
  
"He's got the skills you need. And he's the comic relief when situations are tight and tense." Argued Wedge.  
  
Tahiri studied Wedge's face. "He nearly drove Jaina nuts when they went to rescue Shawnkyr."  
  
"True," Wedge admitted, "But, you forget, I had to put up with him, and I turned out just fine, a stronger leader who could deal with psychotic fighter jocks. It'll help her."  
  
"You just want him our of your hair." Tahiri stated, smirking.  
  
"Alright, alright. Shoot. We'll take him, Wedge. Happy?" Face cut in.  
  
Wedge grinned. "Very."  
  
Tahiri glared green daggers at Face. "You just had to say that, didn't you?"  
  
Face gulped audibly, and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "Can we change our minds?"  
  
Wedge laughed. "Nope. Too late, you're stuck with him."  
  
"It is not wise to anger a Jedi, Loran," Tahiri hissed, "And you are very close to doing just that. Speaking of Jedi, we need more than 5. We need tot talk to Master Skywalker and see how many he can spare. But, for now, put on the list of invites Zekk, Lowbacca, Ganner Rhysode and Alema Rar.  
  
"I think 14 is going to be enough, though I doubt you can ever have more than enough when dealing with the Yuuzhan Vong." Face said.  
  
"I think Kyp Durron will be included in the mix, as well, which rounds out the group to 15." Wedge said, not looking up from his datapad. "When can you have everyone assembled and ready?"  
  
Face hesitated. "We could be organized by 09:00, I think. If everyone's here, that is."  
  
Tahiri nodded. "That sounds about right."  
  
Wedge offered them a cold smile, running a hand through his fine, brown speckled gray hair. "Good. I want you ready to go by 06:00, instead of 09:00."  
  
Face narrowed his eyes. "We'll try."  
  
"Do or do not. There is no try." Tahiri murmured absently, in a dead on Yoda impression.  
  
Wedge handed them a datacard. "These are the comlink frequencies that you can use to get a hold of everyone on the list."  
  
"Thanks," Face said, taking the card, and fishing out his comlink. He raked his eyes over the list, and started dialing up the different frequencies."  
  
"Don't contact any of the Jedi, Face." Tahiri said. "I've got that part covered."  
  
***  
  
um more sooner or later! Read and review! Thanks! :D 


	15. Chapter 15

Once again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, Chuwi, Sabé, A.Windsor and Sora-Jade!!!! Thanks for the feedback! :D ***  
  
*Jaina.* Tahiri called through the Force, *Jaina, I need to talk to you. *  
  
The call jolted Jaina from her light sleep, and she found herself surprised that her bond with Tahiri was so strong. *I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, she's technically part of the family, after all. * She slid out of Jag's protective embrace, and off of the bed, curling up in a chair.* What is it, Tahiri? *she sent.  
  
*Jaina, don't go. At least, not right away. Wedge wants to help you guys.* Tahiri thought.  
  
Jaina's eyes widened.*This is a surprise.*  
  
She could almost see the grin Tahiri was projecting. *I think Iella came in and 'talked' some sense into him. I think she's fond of her nephew and his girlfriend. *  
  
*Are you sure that she's not standing up for us out of fear for my dad? If he found out Wedge wouldn't let us go after Jacen, I can guarantee you the galaxy would be short one General Antilles. *  
  
Jaina heard Tahiri's laughter.* You probably are right, Jaina. Back to the point: Wedge has compiled a team, and he wants you guys to come out alive. What are a good set of coordinates we can rendezvous at? *  
  
Jaina rattled off a string of coordinates almost immediately.  
  
*Those aren't familiar to me. Where's that? *Tahiri questioned.  
  
*Alderaan. It's only a short leap from here. *  
  
*Oh. We'll see you soon then, Jaina. *Tahiri sent.* May the Force be with you. *  
  
Jaina laughed. *It always is. *  
  
*Sith, you are a cocky Jedi. *Tahiri thought.  
  
Jaina sent the image of a lopsided Solo grin.* I'm part Corellian, and my dad is Han Solo, I'm entitled to be cocky. It's part of the job description. *  
  
*Be careful, Jaina. I'll see you at the rendezvous. *  
  
Jaina smirked. *Bye, Tahiri.* She stretched, her shoulders popping, and she grinned. *I just might survive this. *  
  
Jag stirred, arms searching for Jaina, and when he found no Jaina, he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He frowned slightly, looking for her, before he spotted her. "What's up, sweetheart?"  
  
Jaina grinned when he called her 'sweetheart'. "You uncle changed his mind, love. He'll help us out, after all."  
  
Even in the darkness of their room, Jaina could see the widening of Jag's false hazel- colored eyes. "He did? When did you talk to him?"  
  
"I didn't. Tahiri told me. He's getting a whole team to help us!" she whispered excitedly. Jag crossed the room, and she rose to be pulled into a warm embrace. He kissed her forehead, combing his fingers through the thick tangled mass of blonde as she rested her head against his shoulder, smiling blissfully. Jag gently pulled away, and flicked on a few lights. Jaina regarded him curiously.  
  
"I figure we'll want to head out first thing,"' he explained, "And I'm really not that tired anymore. So, I'll pack."  
  
Jaina grinned, and started helping him; gathering up different items. She scanned the room one last time for any listening devices; though if there were any, they would have heard more than enough to ruin the mission. *But, then again, the whole mission is scrapped as it is.* she observed, *So, technically, it doesn't matter. *After checking the readout, and satisfied with the results, she tucked it into a pocket, and sighed. "I can't wait to get this over with. I am so sick of being blonde, you have no idea."  
  
"I think you look pretty no matter what." Jag said, not looking up from his bag, "Although, I will admit, I am sick of my hair and eyes as well."  
  
Jaina nodded, before quickly changing into a pair of combat pants and a black tank top. She cinched a belt loosely around her slender waist, resisting the temptation to clip her lightsaber on, and instead, attached a blaster and a vibroblade. "I- hey, how are we getting off this rock, anyways?"  
  
Jag froze, glancing up at her. He arched an eyebrow. "You're the brains behind this. You tell me."  
  
"Right. I guess we can purchase the cheapest bucket we can find.and, I think Kyp knows we're going after my brother. Well, I guess I really didn't try to be too discreet with it, either." She amended.  
  
Jag smirked at her. "You might want to get a hold of him somehow, then. We'll hook up at the spaceport, and he can tag along."  
  
Jaina nodded, concentrating, when the door chimed. She managed to mask her surprise, and pretended like she knew he was going to be there. "That would be him."  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"I know." She responded.  
  
"Planning answering it, or are you going to leave our guest out in the hallway?" Jag asked.  
  
"I am the goddess here. You get it, manservant."  
  
Jag glared at her, moving away from his bag to answer the door. "Yes, O Great One."  
  
"I don't need any of your lip, faithful manservant." She shot back, grinning.  
  
Jag rolled his hazel eyes, and the door slid open to reveal a tall, red headed man. Jag motioned him in, the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
"Hi, Kyp!" Jaina exclaimed, giving the older man a hug. "Everything going alright?"  
  
Kyp offered her a tightlipped smile. "As good as it could be, considering the events of the evening."  
  
Jaina sighed, leaning back against Jag's chest as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well, anyways, we're leaving soon. To." * Alderaan. * she explained silently to Kyp, just in case there were any eavesdroppers.  
  
Kyp nodded.  
  
"To where?" Jag whispered in her ear.  
  
Jaina twisted around in his arms. "To Alderaan, husband dearest." She winked a bright blue eye at him, enjoying calling him 'husband'. She stretched up for a kiss, and sensed Kyp's amusement, as he hid a smile behind a hand. Jaina waited a few more moments, savoring the feel of Jag's strong arms around her, and the taste of his lips on hers, before she slid out of his embrace, whirling to face Kyp. "Something funny, mortal?"  
  
He grinned openly. "No, of course not, O Great One."  
  
Jaina narrowed her eyes. "Good. Are we set to go?"  
  
Jag swept his gaze across the room. "I do believe so, Arryn."  
  
"Great. Let's move, boys."  
  
Jag extended his arm to her, and she looped hers through it. "Kyp, will you get our bags?"  
  
Kyp snorted. "The things I put up with for you and your charades." The two bags floated to him, and he swung them over his shoulders. "I have a hovertaxi waiting already."  
  
"Good." Jaina said, smiling at Jag.  
  
He returned the smile, just barely noticeably, but she could sense his amusement at making Kyp the bellboy. They led the way, down the turbolift and to the waiting hovertaxi outside. Kyp opened the door, tossing their bags in the back, and allowed Jag and Jaina to enter the inside, never releasing their hands. Jag sat down in a corner, and Jaina pressed herself along his side, snuggling as close to him as possible.  
  
"Spaceport." Kyp instructed, climbing in behind them.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Tahiri bit her lip nervously, her emerald eyes darting across the hangar bay. Face strolled up along side of her, whistling. Tahiri shot him a frown. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"No reason. Why can't a guy whistle?" he returned.  
  
Tahiri shrugged.  
  
"We're almost ready to go." Face informed her.  
  
"Sounds good." She replied.  
  
"You nervous?" he asked.  
  
"No. When we went to Coruscant, then I was nervous. It's not like we're doing anything of that magnitude, either. I just.have a bad feeling about this mission."  
  
Face snorted. "How many times have I head that line?"  
  
Tahiri glared at him. "I'm serious!"  
  
Face smiled, and produced a datapad. "I just need you to recheck these figures real quick, and we'll be on our merry little way."  
  
Tahiri accepted the datapad, and studied it. "Looks good to me.I'm not one for starships, though, so you might want to check with Janson or Kell or someone who knows what they're doing."  
  
Face shrugged. "I trust you. Well, then, let's get a move on it, shall we?" He whistled loud and sharp, causing the commotion around the hangar to freeze. People turned to observe Face. "Listen up, everybody! I want us out of here in 10 minutes- so everyone, packs in the cargo holds, find a seat, strap down and shut up, we've got a person to save."  
  
With that, everyone rocked back into motion, the thirty or so people crowding the Special Operations hangar bay returning to action. Tahiri clambered up the ramp and headed into the sleek freighter that would be serving as their transportation. Wedge had decided that a fair mix of Jedi would masquerade as Peace Brigaders, and the others would be Yuuzhan Vong warriors pretending to have been attacked by a large number of Jedi, and left to drift in space in the shattered remains of their ship, when a band of Peace Brigaders scouting the area happened by. Mara Jade, Tahiri Veila, Kell Tainer, Zekk, Corran Horn, Sharr Latt, and Ganner Rhysode would be portraying the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, with Face, Lowbacca, Alema Rar, Piggy, and Wes Janson playing the part of the Peace Brigaders. When they would meet up with Jaina and Jag, Jaina would become a Vong, Jag a Brigader, and Kyp a Brigader as well. Face sighed.* Hopefully, this will turn out ok, and they'll buy the story.rather, all we need for them is to believe us just enough to let us get close enough to Solo to get him out of there. *  
  
Wedge Antilles approached Face. "All set?"  
  
Face nodded. "You bet, boss."  
  
Wedge regarded him a moment, before saluting. "I expect you to return in one piece, Face. And with the rest of the team, please."  
  
Face grinned. "Of course, General." He returned the salute, then followed Wedge's gaze to where the members of the team boarded the freighter.  
  
Wedge turned back to him after a moment, expression serious. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Which is, exactly, what? You've been a part of two separate rebellions, resigned your commission to chase after Imperials, risked your life a thousand times over-"  
  
"Alright, I get the point. Let me rephrase: be careful. No unnecessary risks, Face." Wedge said, scowling with mock-anger.  
  
"I hear you, Wedge. I'm a Wraith. We're always careful." He responded.  
  
Wedge just laughed.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Jaina frowned down at the controls, trying to orient herself with the unfamiliar, ancient system. Jag had found the cheap little junk bucket near the spaceport, and it was affordable and hyperspace capable, so it would suffice.* If we got into a lightfight, though, that would be a different story.* she thought. Jag dropped in besides her, situating himself with the control panel as well.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of careful evaluation, Jaina hesitantly pulled a lever, and was rewarded with the hum of firing engines. Now more confident, she started flipping switches, and had Jag clear them for departure.  
  
Kyp dropped into a chair behind them, fastening his crash webbing. "Cute little bucket of bolts you picked out, Mr. Fel."  
  
  
  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Durron. I thought it was quite the bargain, considering we had limited access to cred accounts and we were portraying poor refugees. And if the repulorlifts worked a little bit better, and our nav computer was 100% reliable, and the food-prep unit had a slightly larger selection menu, I'd say we got quite the steal." Jag responded, not looking up from his controls.  
  
Kyp snorted a laugh. "Quite the steal, huh? Blaster bolts, Mr. Fel, I wouldn't even bother stealing a Xanatar model this ancient!"  
  
"Guys, shut up," Jaina said, "You should be glad that we were able to get off this rock in the first place, and if you don't shut up, you will ruin my concentration and send us plummeting to Corellia. Not a good thing, I assure you."  
  
Kyp and Jag complied, and Jaina grinned. * It is good to be a goddess. *  
  
"You got those nav coordinates for our jump yet, Jag?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Jag nodded, "I'm rechecking them, though, just because I'm not sure I trust this thing anymore than I would a rancor."  
  
Jaina smiled. "Well, hurry up, we're waiting."  
  
Jag turned to face her and bowed in his chair as far as he could go with the crash restraints on. "Of course, Goddess. Right on it."  
  
Jaina grinned at him, and he couldn't resist smiling back at her. *She tends to have one of those infectious smiles. *he noted, turning back to his work.  
  
Several moments later, he nodded, satisfied. "Do you want to check these over, Goddess, or do you trust my math?"  
  
"I trust your abilities, Jag. You can lay the course in." she said.  
  
"Good to go." Jag stated, looking up from his terminal.  
  
Jaina nodded, and pulled another lever, the stars streaking into the familiar lines of hyperspace.  
  
Kyp stood up and stretched. "Well, guys, since somebody deprived me of any chance to sleep tonight, I'm going to go catch some shut eye before the mission."  
  
"Good night, Kyp." Jaina said softly.  
  
"Sleep well." Jag added.  
  
Kyp grinned at them. "You two, remember now, you guys aren't married any more. That mission's been scrubbed." He darted out the door before they could respond.  
  
Jaina shot a sideways glance at Jag, whose eyebrows were raised. She shook her head. "I'd kill him, but I need every help I can get, so I guess we can kill him after the mission."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Jag answered softly, locking his eyes with hers. "Are we done with this mission?"  
  
Jaina nodded, a questioning look on her face. She watched Jag give her a small half smile, and then walk to his bag. He pulled out two things, a flimsy pouch and a small container of sorts. She observed as he ducked into the refresher, and she sighed, kicking off her boots and swinging her feet onto the dash. She sighed, and closed her eyes, settling in for the jump to Alderaan. She heard a door swish open behind her, and she twisted around to watch Jag emerge from the refresher. Her eyes lit up when she saw he'd reverted back to his normal hair color, jet black, even with the white streak above his right brow. He turned to her, a slight smile playing across his lips. "Much better?"  
  
She locked her still blue-eyed gaze with his now pale green one. She nodded. "Though you look handsome no matter what."  
  
He was putting something in his bag, and he shot her a glance over his shoulder, a smile lighting his features. She rose, crossing over to him, and he wrapped her in a hug. "So, are you sure this mission's over?" he whispered.  
  
Jaina glanced up at him curiously. "I think so. Why?"  
  
"I enjoyed being your husband, even for the, what, couple of days we were 'married'." He said softly, meeting her gaze.  
  
Not really sure what to say, Jaina pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. "And I enjoyed being your wife," she whispered before he caught her lips in another kiss. "I-" she started to say, but was cut off by another long kiss.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to be open about us?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
She shrugged uncomfortably. "Probably not."  
  
His face remained emotionless, but in his emerald eyes she could see the disappointment. *He hates hiding this at least as much as I do. *she thought, standing there as he moved to his copilot's chair. She sighed, and followed him, sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and studied the star streaks outside the viewport. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Jaina turned to him, horrified. "You sound like Janson! Stop it!"  
  
Jag grinned. "How bout now?"  
  
She leapt out of his lap, and jumped into her seat. "No!" she said, covering her ears.  
  
He laughed, and stretched out, kicking his feet up onto the control panel. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not listening!" she exclaimed, humming a little tune.  
  
Jag chuckled.* This could be a long trip.* he thought with a mischievous grin.  
  
***  
  
well, anyhoo, more sooner or later! read and review! :D 


End file.
